Changing What Was
by GM NASAI
Summary: Death was supposed to be easy. The afterlife was supposed to be easy. But when Kami-sama pulls you from your way down and asks you to become her Seer, well you know nothing will ever be easy again. Just ask me and my sisters. Oh I hope I'm getting some brownie points for this.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Disclaimer: Since I'm pretty sure I'm not Masashi Kishimoto I think you all know I don't own Naruto. Sadly. This is the only time I'll do this so don't get used to me talking up here. Read on!**

* * *

**Changing What Was**

**Chapter One: The Accident**

Music blared from the radio as we drove along the curvy dirt road. I'd been looking forward to this weekend for a month now and it was finally here after much stress and sleepless nights. And so were my two best friends: Yuuki Rose and Kana Lasket. (I'd finally found a weekend where we could all get away from civilization.)

"God, I just love this fresh mountain air." Kana said, sticking her head out the window.

"If you fall out I'm leaving you behind." I said.

"You wouldn't do that. You're too nice Shina." Yuuki giggled, ruining my fun. I stuck my tongue out at her in the back seat.

"Shut up." I responded automatically.

"How far was the campsite?" Kana interrupted.

"Uh." Yuuki checked the map. I shared a nervous glance with Kana. Why the hell had we allowed her to navigate again? I thought back to the lost Scorpion games. Oh yeah. "It says... Two more miles."

"Yuuki?"

"What?"

"The maps up side down." I said. Yuuki looked at the map in disbelief before her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I knew that!"

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Kana teased. I laughed as Yuuki defended herself.

"I did! I was just testing you two." Between all of us, Yuuki was the youngest but also the tallest, leaving Kana as the eldest and shortest. She was also the most naive. I sighed.

"Give me the map. If _you_ continue to direct us then we'll be out here forever."

"Shut up Shina, I know where we're going." But she handed over the map regardless.

"That's it, come to mama." I grinned opening the map. Kana slowed the truck to a stop while I tried to find out where we were. "I think we're... Lost."

"I could've told you that." Kana said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Did anyone see any signs we may have passed?"

"Yeah, there was a green sign thing with a number on it back that way." Yuuki said helpfully, pointing back up the road.

"Great." Kana said looking around.

"Can you turn us around?" I asked looking at the narrow mountain road.

"I can try." Kana said putting the truck in reverse.

"I'm sorry guys." Yuuki said as we backed up. "I'm horrible with directions."

"It's okay, that's why you're a pediatrician, not a navigator."

"Yuuki, if you make me miss s'mores time I'll drag you into the lake while you sleep." Kana promised getting the truck into position.

"We'll make it on time." I said looking at the clock and automatically calculating the time and distance.

"Says you." Kana muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"When have I ever been wrong about calculations?" I asked. Kana thankfully stayed quiet. "I thought so."

"Let me just concentrate on driving." Kana grumbled.

"You don't need to concentrate." Yuuki said innocently. "You're the best driver out of the three of us."

"Don't stroke her ego." I cried as Kana grinned. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Well she is! Look! We're almost there!" Yuuki said.

"What would you two do without me?" Kana asked getting us dangerously close to the edge of the road.

"Go all the way to the bottom then come back up like reasonable people." I said.

"This was your idea, you're not reasonable." Kana muttered.

"Like Yuuki said, only you could do something like this without us going all the way to the bottom to just turn around and come right back-"

I'd been so distracted by this that I hadn't seen the huge Ford truck come around the sharp bend. The sound of a truck slamming its brakes had me looking in the rearview mirror too late to warn Kana.

A huge jolt sent us down the steep mountain. Glass shattered and cut into my skin. Trees and branches ended up inside the truck as screams and loud cracks sounded. I could only watch in fear as we went head over heels down the mountain in what seemed like forever. Until with a loud thud we were suddenly airborne.

That only lasted a few seconds before we hit what felt like concrete, and upside down to. I could barely move my neck to the side to see Kana, with a tree branch through her chest.

"Ka… na!" I coughed something wet before twisting painfully to see Yuuki. She was impaled with a long jagged piece of glass staring sightlessly ahead.

"Yuu-ki..." I breathed before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was staring at a beautiful ivory ceiling with very expensive filigree detail. I frowned. Hospitals usually focused on clinical efficiency and boring horrible white. Plus that didn't make sense since I didn't feel hurt.

So what was I doing here? Wasn't I somewhere else? Yuuki and Kana... I gasped sitting bolt upright. Yuuki. Kana. I looked around at the beautiful decor, not really taking anything in. My best friends had been with me when we... When we...

"Oh, you're awake." My head snapped to the door, white French doors, to see a beautiful woman with long black hair, black eyes, and the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends?" I asked moving to get up. I'm not sure how she did it but the woman was beside me in an instant.

"It's alright Shina. You're safe here. My name is Izayoi, I'm the one who saved you."

"But Yuuki... Kana..." I protested shoving the woman slightly.

"Yuuki and Kana are both okay. They're eating breakfast right now. We waited for you to wake up." The woman explained patiently.

"They're alive?" I asked in disbelief. The woman pulled back.

"Yes. They're waiting for you. Get dressed and come join us in the dining room." I nodded not really caring how I looked. My friends were alive! Who the hell cared about what they looked like then their two best friends weren't impaled?

* * *

A/N: Yeah I had another idea for a story. I know I'm writing NPOAU but I figured why not multi-task? So read and review. Flames will gladly keep my toes from freezing this winter.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

I grabbed the first thing I saw, which turned out to be a flimsy dress. I had barely put the dress on before I ran out of the room. I needed to see my friends.

The long hallway was actually very expensive looking with ivory walls, sheer white curtains and mahogany chairs and desks with crystal cases and pretty flowers in them. Nothing like a hospital. Which reminded me that Izayoi had said she'd saved me. Saved me from what?

I didn't ponder on that to long before I reached a marble staircase. I could hear the wind along with... wind chimes, from here. I walked down the stairs softly, unconsciously relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere.

When I reached the first floor I heard voices. My feet carried me to the fully equipped kitchen and through the glass doors that opened up to the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. In the shade of a tall oak was a metal table laid full with food. And Kana and Yuuki were already seated, drinking orange juice.

"Good, you made it." Izayoi smiled at me. Kana and Yuuki looked over at me and smiled.

"SHINA!"

"You're awake!" They got up and tackled me.

"Kana? Yuuki?" I asked dumbly. My friends nodded, their smiles faded.

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked. A tear slipped down my face.

"Of course I'm not okay!" I yelled sitting up. "The last time I saw you two you were pinned with a branch and glass, already dead!" I was full on crying now. I grabbed onto them and hung on for dear life.

"Oh... Its okay..." Kana murmured rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah, we're still alive... Ish..." Yuuki said happily. I sniffled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think that should be explained now." We let go of each other to stare at Izayoi. She hadn't moved. Well, except to drink her tea.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think its best if we sit and talk instead of being huddled on the ground. Unless you'd like me to talk down to you, literally." I got up with Kana's help. A third chair was placed at the table so I sat in the middle one.

"We finally get some answers?" Kana asked sitting on my left. Yuuki plopped down on my right looking very intense. She wasn't a nurse for no reason.

"Yes." Izayoi said taking a sip of her tea. "But the first thing that you must understand, is that you're dead. At least in your world you're dead."

Silence. I looked around at the unnaturally beautiful garden. My body felt fine, I felt healthy. But I could also feel the stress of my daily life was gone. I was at peace here.

"I can believe that." I said slowly. Izayoi smiled slightly.

"With your organized mind I don't doubt that."

"It... But..." Kana looked lost.

"But my finals!" Yuuki blurted. We looked at her.

"That's all you're worried about?" I asked.

"Of course! I studied for my doctorate for six months." Yuuki's voice had gradually gone shrill.

"My sister..." Kana said suddenly. "I can't be dead, I have to take care of my sister."

"You're sister is with Shina's mother." Izayoi said firmly. "I made sure that you're families were to be well taken care of without you. Shina's mother took custody of your sister as per your will."

"My will? What will?" Kana demanded angrily.

"Kana calm down. Let her talk." I said. Izayoi sent me a grateful look.

"I took the liberty to write out a will for each of you... after your accident. I then put them in a friend's hand." Izayoi said. "She's taken care of everything for you."

"But... But..." Kana and Yuuki stuttered. My gaze turned sharp as a thought hit me.

"Why us? I'm pretty sure not every dead person gets a will, especially at our age." Izayoi nodded.

"You're right. The reason being, you're the perfect girls for a certain mission I have. And since not three teenage girls die in the same accident, all of them being best childhood friends, I chose you to help me."

"With what exactly?" I asked. Izayoi smiled grimly.

"I need you to become my Seers. To help a certain world in trouble."

Silence.

Not even a cricket chirped. (I'm not sure if there were any since I couldn't see anything besides bees and butterflies.)

"I'm sorry what?" Kana asked, distressed.

"You killed us for this mission?" Yuuki asked, outraged.

"I didn't kill you." Izayoi snapped losing her calm for a second. "If I hadn't intervened you would have traveled straight to the Underworld to live a dull life full of emptiness. You haven't exactly been religious in your lives."

"Ouch." I said raising an eyebrow. Izayoi huffed before taking a deep breath.

"I need you. Every innocent in this particular world needs you to help them."

"What do _we_ have do?" Yuuki asked.

"I want you to steer the future of this world away from the catastrophe it will become. I'm pretty sure you know of it." Izayoi finally reigned her composure and took a sip of tea before she continued. "Have you heard of a ninja named Naruto?"

"Name rings a familiar bell for me." Kana muttered. I frowned before it hit. An anime show?

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Yuuki asked cautiously. Izayoi nodded.

"I've watched some of the show but I skipped a few episodes." I said slowly. "Aren't they just a TV show?"

"Not everything is fiction." Izayoi said. "Humans don't realize the power they have over telling stories and believing in them. Every person who has ever thought of a fiction world where they are the hero or even daydreamed has created a world just by thinking it. Though in this case, since so many believe in Naruto's world, it has become a separate reality. And thus, it is under my protection and rule."

"So you're saying one guy, Masashi Kisimoto, actually made this world real?" Yuuki asked in awe.

"Not him per say." Izayoi explained. "Just the people who've read the story and fallen in love with it. Unfortunately the Naruto world is spinning out of balance as people think different things. Like making they're own fanfiction."

"So what?" Kana asked. "Isn't fanfiction just harmless fun?"

"Yes, but it's also popular. And most people wish that their endings were the true version. As such it's ripping the Naruto reality apart."

"Can't Masahi or Masashi just fix it then?" I asked.

"No, the story has taken a life of its own and is making everything worse. Masashi may have created it but he is not god, he has no idea the story he made has become a reality. His story and the reality have branched off in different directions."

"So what happens to their world?" Kana asked. "If it's under your protection?"

"It is destroyed, not by me, but by the villain. I'm hoping you three, as my Seers, will help lessen the destruction. Naruto Uzumaki is a favorite of the Gods and Immortals. But we cannot interfere in his world, physically."

"But we can?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You want us," Yuuki pointed at all three of us, "To go to a world full of ninjas and make sure the Juubi, Obito and Madara don't destroy it? How do you purpose we do that?"

"Simple." Izayoi grinned a pretty smile. Kana and I shared an uncomfortable look. "I'm going to turn back time and place you three before the trouble began. To save their future."

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I was thinking about the stories becoming real speech but it made sense to me. The human imagination is a very powerful thing. Anyways, read and review. I'll probably update again on Friday. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

**Chapter Three: It's time**

_**Italics: Visions**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why am I still doing this? I already know I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I slammed into the mat before my body rolled with it. The aches and pains had long since failed to bother me. My only concern was beating my opponent. And since my opponent was Kami-sama, the great and powerful, I had to concentrate. One does not beat Kami in mortal fighting by hoping and daydreaming. (No matter how much I did so.)

I barely balanced my weight in time, making sure to stay loose yet alert. I'd need to move quickly with her speed and strength.

We sized each other up once more trying to see where the next move was going to come from. I thanked Daisuke for teaching me stillness and patience (The Shinigami will pretty much have leniency with you as you make good banana bread for him). It just made me more lethal.

She moved. I only had a split second but that was enough. I twisted out of the way bringing my leg up and kicking her blocked arms. She grabbed me but I flipped and hit her chest. I twisted to land on my hands and knees.

In an instant we were fighting faster. I blocked and attacked making sure my hits counted. Until finally, finally I swiped my arm sending out a shield to distract her while I kicked a line of kunai into the air sending them at Izayoi before going invisible.

She shoved the shield away but I was already hidden. And with my stealth skills she didn't notice me until it was to late. I had a knife against her lower back right where her kidney was. My other hand was holding a senbon against her nerve preventing her from moving.

"Gotcha." I panted.

"Very good. You've gotten better." She clapped her hands and the weapons disappeared. I revealed myself as Kana and Yuuki came out of their meditative poses.

We formed a straight line in front of our sensei. (I find it funny that Kami-sama wasn't just a pretty face but a total badass too).

"You've all gotten better. There is nothing more I can teach you." Izayoi said.

"Seriously?" Yuuki asked. "No more getting our butts handed to us?"

"Or getting bruised and broken?" Kana asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Izayoi nodded. Her smile quickly faded. "You are ready." We bowed.

"We will be leaving?" I asked.

"Yes." Izayoi sighed. "This morning I finally stopped the Naruto world from rewinding. You will have six months to make a name for yourselves as Seers while you also get the Kage's to believe you. They will make things easier if you are given the right to come and go as you please."

"We understand." I said. Izayoi nodded. She walked into the house with us following behind her. She headed to the pool room to show us the familiar clear water with lotus petals.

She waved her arm over the pool to show a village, five to be exact.

"The ones known as Akatsuki are moving again. They seek the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu hosts. Naruto has just graduated to Genin." Black cloaks with red clouds swirled in the pool before changing to a blond boy with blue eyes. "But he is not ready for you yet. No one will remember anything from the future but there will be times when they experience deja'vu."

"We know." Yuuki said seriously. "You explained this all months ago."

"So when do we leave?" Kana asked staring at the map intently.

"You leave tomorrow. Remember, make a name. You are the Fates, my unofficial daughters. The people and ninja must see you as neutral, a good neutral. Not evil. Stick to the plan, rely on your visions and powers."

"By helping civilians?" Yuuki asked, unsure.

"Remember, small ripples will eventually turn bigger and bigger. They may be civilians but they are people to." Izayoi changed the water to show tiny villages.

"Stay with the little ones..." Kana murmured.

"And the ripples will spread." I finished.

"Exactly." Izayoi nodded. "Change this worlds fate. I have faith you in you all."

* * *

Yuuki sighed as we walked down the ivory hallway. "I'd have faith in us to… If we didn't look like midgets." I looked at her small twelve year old frame. Her snow white hair and purple eyes went along with her tan skin and melodic voice.

"At least you're not the tallest anymore." I said.

"I am." Kana grunted. We looked at her black spiky hair and golden eyes that emphasized her pale skin.

"Well at least my position hasn't changed." I said, proud of my red hair, cerulean blue eyes, and tan-ish skin. I was still in between my best friends, height-wise, which was pretty much all I cared about.

"Don't ruin it." Kana and Yuuki chimed. I smiled.

"But seriously, you guys think we can really do this?" Yuuki asked, unsure.

"If we couldn't Lady Izayoi would have never picked us." Kana said.

"But what if we fail?" Yuuki asked.

"Then we're dead." I said simply. Yuuki looked alarmed. "I'm just kidding Yuuki. I have faith in us not to mess anything up. We are Seers; as such it is our duty to change what we can. We _won__'__t_ fail."

"Listen to the pep squad leader." Kana grinned. I smacked her head.

"F*** you." We departed to our different rooms to pack just the essentials.

I grabbed the ninja outfits I had along with my weapons before using a Fuinjutsu seal to put them in one scroll. Lady Izayoi had been adamant that we learn Fuinjutsu along with weapons training and our 'gifts'. She'd also had us watch a couple episodes of Naruto. Just so we'd know the major characters and timelines. (Though we did get special permission to change anything we found troublesome.)

I finished packing quickly before going to my window to see a familiar wooden house.

We were in Heaven, I think, and since we were Izayoi had let us watch over our parents like we'd lived next to them. (It was only our window but it was better than just staring at the pale pink and golden clouds.) We couldn't interact but knowing and seeing that they were okay was enough.

Right now my parents were sitting at the table looking at their grandchildren. My brother and sister had had children and had even named two with my first and middle name. I was sentimental the day they'd announced it.

Twenty-four months may have passed here but on Earth twenty-four years had passed there. I'd learned that after the first day here. Time was different in all the dimensions. It just depended on everyone's perspective really. I could go into the whole speech Izayoi had given us but after thirty minutes even I had started to go glassy eyed.

I watched my family until dinnertime when I ate with my sisters and Izayoi. This would be the last time we were somewhat stress free so I enjoyed the silence while I could. (Not that anyone can when Yuuki is talking).

**(A/N- Y:Shut up Shina!) **

**(A/N-S: What it's true, you can even hold a conversation with that bottle in your hand.) **

**(A/N-Y: Wanda is a good conversationalist.) **

**(A/N-S: See?) **

**(A/N-K: SHUT UP YOU TWO AND GET ON WITH THE F****** STORY ALREADY!) **

**(A/N-S: Someone's on her monthly... Kana... KANA... KANA PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! *Runs outside*)**

**(A/N-Y: And they call me the idiot. Oh, uh, carry on.)**

* * *

The next morning we all stood in our ninja gear with a hita-ate that had the kanji for 'Fate' engraved on it. Lady Izayoi stood with a crystal ball in her hand.

"Remember, everything happens during the Chuunin Exams. Protect Sasuke. Help Naruto. And knock some sense into Sakura. You may look twelve but remember you're older than them."

"Understood." I said.

"If we can't knock sense into Sakura can I just run her into the ground?" Kana asked. She was not a fan of Sakura's whining and crying. In fact she hated girls who were more girly than they needed to be.

"We need Sakura." I admonished. "She may not be that good right now but she will get better. You know that Kana."

"I know, I know… sadly."

"Don't worry Lady Izayoi," Yuuki grinned, "We're ready." Lady Izayoi nodded. She waved her hand and three weapons floated to us. I reached out and grabbed the steel fans. Yuuki grabbed the sickle with a chain that linked it to a metal ball. Kana grabbed the katana.

"These weapons will not hurt the innocent. But it will rip the soul out of anyone else and send them to the Shinigami. Use them wisely. And for my sake, don't use it on each other!"

"Yes Lady Izayoi." We chimed putting the weapons away.

"Then I wish you luck." She dropped the ball into the pool. The second the ball hit the water it turned into a swirling vortex with light.

Yuuki grabbed my hand. I grabbed Kana's. I took a breath before we jumped in.

The vortex swirled around us looking like it would rip us apart. But it was like being in a water slide; slippery, wet, and all around scary as hell since we were falling from Heaven.

"WEEEEEEE!" Yuuki screamed as she flipped.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR NECK?!" Kana yelled. I just closed my eyes. Changing bodies may have made me more fit and healthy but it did nothing for my fear of heights.

Thankfully it ended as early as it started. My feet touched the ground lightly as if I'd just taken a step forward instead of having fallen a few miles. Though I could've done without the rain.

"I could take a shower in this." Yuuki said. Kana and I snickered.

"No sense in delaying this." Kana said after we finished laughing. I nodded.

"Remember, the plan." My vision went blank before a brief scene played itself to me.

_A small village that slept in the dark. In the shadows, bandits were creeping towards the town. They were going to destroy it. Many who did not need to die would._

My vision cleared. I glanced at Yuuki and Kana.

"We go west." Kana said.

"They're going to attack in one week." Yuuki murmured.

"Then lets go. Preferably before Pein kills us for being anywhere near Amegakure." I said, recognizing this rain. I grabbed my friends hands and concentrated on a different part of the country.

To anyone watching we disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

A/N-Yuuki: So Kana hasn't stopped chasing Shina yet and since they're most likely running in the forest I'm taking it upon myself to do this. I'm guessing Shina will update after she stops looking like Bloody Mary and Kana is either tranquilized or has some ice cream. I think that should be by Monday. Hopefully. Unless I hack into Shina's Documents then I'll just post the new chapter later. Okay then, ta-ta!


	4. Chapter 4: Why did I agree to this again

**Chapter Four: Why did I agree to this again?**

* * *

**A/N-S: I finally stopped bleeding enough to post this chapter. I hope my sacrifice and pain are not wasted on you all reading this.**

**Disclaimer: A/N-Y: GM NASAI does not own Naruto. Just this story and her OC's.**

**GM NASAI: Why are you doing that? I said I didn't own Naruto and that hasn't changed in... the 88 days I've been writing here.**

**A/N-Y: I thought they should know. After all you never know.**

**GM NASAI: I'm pretty sure I'll never own Naruto. Just you three.**

**A/N-Y: That's mean! Slavery hasn't existed in decades!**

**A/N-K: Can we _please_ stop the chitchat and get on with this? I need to take my meds.**

**A/N-S: That's the only reason you like going to the hospitals isn't it?**

**A/N-K: If you're going to wait for something it might as well be drugs that knock you on your ass. Otherwise you're just sitting and wondering how to kill everyone who looks at you.**

**GM NASAI: Please don't mind those three and continue with reading. {Sigh} Why did I create you crazies again?**

**A/N- All: Because _your_ crazy.**

**GM NASAI: Just read already!**

* * *

"Your daughter will be born healthy." I said kindly. The young mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Unmei." She bowed. Her husband came forward to drag her away.

"Reiko, let's go." I stared at him before taking a step back to give them room to leave.

"Wait, I want to know your future." Reiko pleaded me dragging her husband forward. Her husband on the other hand looked like he'd rather die.

"Reiko, I only tell the future of those who want me to." I said firmly, ignoring her husband's brief skin contact with me.

"I'd rather not Reiko." Her husband said sternly. Reiko nodded sadly.

"Fine, oh," She touched her belly fondly. "I need to go to the bathroom." She got up without another care to her husband. He fidgeted while I stared after Reiko.

"You should really leave your mistress Hiro, she's only with you because you spoil her." Hiro stiffened. "Your wife will die of heartbreak if you don't. You will be left all alone once your mistress meets her future husband." I stared at his dull brown eyes as he absorbed what I was saying.

"Three anmisu with a side of dango!"

"Here!" I called. I nodded to Hiro before going to get my meal. The waitress smiled at me glancing at my headband distractedly before doing a double-take.

Here we go again. I mentally argued with myself to not flash out like I wanted to so desperately.

"You're a Fate." She gasped. I almost groaned outloud. Why couldn't I eat without someone noticing that fact? Admittedly it was my fault but still. Grrr.

"Yes." She looked around.

"And you're alone?"

"Yes." I said slowly. She looked relieved but worried.

"Would you tell me my future?" She asked. I hesitated, she had the eager look so many others had. Why couldn't I say no to these people? I held out my hand. See this was my problem, not saying no these people. She placed her soft hands in mine.

My vision faded.

_She was a bright little girl who worked hard and had fun while she could with her friends and family. Now she was happy but wanting love. She would die on her way to her aunt__'__s house. Bandits would rape her before slitting her throat._

I came back to my surroundings. Hanako looked expectant. I grabbed her closer to whisper in her ear.

"If you ever want the peaceful life you dream of Hanako, you will not go to your aunts. If you do, you will die." I leaned back to see her pale face.

"I won't forget." I handed her some money but she shook her head. "You've literally saved my life. I'll pay your fee." Since she looked determined I nodded before pulling up my white hood and walking out.

People stared but they were too afraid to come ask what their futures were. Thank Kami. Well most people were.

I bumped into a tall man.

"I'm sorry sir." I apologized looking up to see blue skin and a shark-like face. Oh.

"No worries dearie." He growled before taking in my headband. His eyes widened. "A Fate? My, my. Isn't this my lucky day."

"And you are?" I asked. I knew who he was.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He grinned. "May I ask your name?"

"Shina Unmei." He nodded.

"If you don't mind, would you tell my future?" He asked.

"Are you sure you'd like to know?" I asked. He held out his hand. I sighed grabbing it.

My vision faded again.

_Life as a Kiri ninja wasn__'__t bad. Kisame valued loyalty and honesty. He__'__d been betrayed. He was recruited into Akatsuki, he didn__'__t mind it. He was laughing__… __with me. We were laughing at Hidan. Kisame was setting a trap for me and Itachi to finally get together. I felt safe with him around, other than Itachi, Kisame was like my big brother._

I dropped his hand as if it was on fire. My future was closely entwined with his. I was in his future!

"Well?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes hiding my shock.

"I see laughter in your future. As well as... A family, in a sense."

"Is that so?" He murmured staring at me intently. I shrugged.

"The future isn't always written in stone Kisame. But yes, that is so." He nodded. "If you don't mind, I need to go." I started walking without waiting for him to answer.

I shoved my emotionally retarded emotions to the back of my mind. There was a reason I refused to date even back in our world and this was just like a nightmare come true.

After a few stops I could feel Kisame and his partner following, but at a distance. They wouldn't be following for long.

I teleported once I was in the cover of the trees.

* * *

Beside a cliff that sheltered from the harsh winds of Wind Country. Kana was waiting.

We'd separated three months ago to travel all over the lands. To spread our... Uniqueness. And to confirm the stories about us being Seers. We'd always come back together every two weeks. (Mainly because Kana and Yuuki couldn't teleport like I could, otherwise we'd only be gone for a week).

I couldn't help but snort at the rumors. Apparently if all three of us were together then the village we were in was going to be attacked. Honestly after a few months you'd think they'd learn. At least we were in the Bingo book now. (Not listed as threats but as neutral.)

"Where's Yuuki?" I asked handing Kana the sweets. "She's usually the first one here."

"I'm not sure." I frowned at her tone. "She isn't back yet. And... I can't see her." I froze.

"What?"

"I can't see Yuuki." She repeated louder. I dropped what I was doing to try and see my idiot sister's future.

I concentrated on her white hair, purple eyes, and bubbly personality. But for the first time, I saw nothing. Just a grey blank.

I was suddenly filled with fear for our little sister. Visions of Yuuki with a glass shard in her filled my mind. (I'd never gotten over that fear that I would lose my sisters after we'd died the last time. I suppose it would just get worse.)

"I... I can't find her..." I shrilled looking at Kana. "Why can't I see her?" I yelled hysterically. Kana slapped me.

"Get a hold of yourself woman." Kana said. "Remember what Lady Izayoi said about our visions. We won't be able to see each other if we're on a mission."

"But she'd let us know wouldn't she?" Kana gave me a look.

"We can only trust her to stay alive on her own terms." Kana said softly. I nodded calming down. I took a deep breath getting the image of Yuuki impaled by glass out of my head. That was something I did not need right now.

"You're right. I really need to calm down before I give myself a heart attack." I took a calming breath. My logic and calculations came running in to help me keep my head on.

"Gee, ya think?" Kana drawled sarcastically.

My eyesight faded as a vision hit.

_Naruto Uzumaki was in Wave fighting Zabuza and Haku. Yuuki was already there. We needed to get there. Our real mission was beginning._

I came back to the cave.

"Oh Yuuki, why are you always the one in trouble?" Kana sighed. I nodded.

"We should hurry. She's going to need us." I said. We started to pack up everything in the cave.

Thirty minutes later we were standing outside holding hands.

"Mission: change the Chuunin Exams and Naruto Uzumaki. Go." Kana smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You suck at making up names." In a flash of light we were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay since I finally figured some things I figure I'll just update every Monday and Friday. Unless I get distracted then I'll leave a note.**

**Review answer to CuriosityBurnsDeep: Honestly I have no clue why I thought of a name for Kami and the Shinigami. It just didn't feel right for me to call Kami, Kami. Kami must have a name somewhere other than 'Kami-sama' and the same thing goes with the Shinigami. So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading people. If you have any thoughts or ideas then please leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fates In Wave

**Chapter Five: The Fates in Wave**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I said I wouldn't post anything unless it was Friday or Monday but guess what? I lied! I probably won't be able to update tomorrow so here's the next chapter a day earlier than expected. I hope you all love me for this gift. Don't get used to it!**

**Disclaimer: A/N-Y: GM NASAI does no own Naruto!**

**GM NASAI: I've stopped convincing her to stop. It's just a waste of breath and it's too tiring.**

* * *

We appeared in Wave hidden in the trees as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were battling. Things looked like they were in the anime and manga. Although, Sakura we could see was protecting Tazuna and Yuuki.

In fact, Yuuki had some bruises and cuts on her.

"What the hell-" Kana hissed. I grabbed her arm to keep her from launching herself from the tree.

"Wait. I want to know which part of this we're supposed to alter." I murmured shoving the snarling over-protective feelings to the back of my head. I needed to concentrate; Yuuki would be fine for now.

I knew this part of the battle and what happens but I was more concerned with what would happen if we interfered before Zabuza or Haku had to die. (I actually liked them, despite their quirks they had led Naruto down the road to becoming who he was in the future).

**'They are not supposed to die.' **Lady Izayoi's voice echoed in my head. I looked at Kana to see she'd heard to.

"Any ideas?" Kana asked.

"I'm thinking." Naruto accidentally unleashed a bit of Kurama's chakra after Sasuke fell unconscious. If my memories hold true than Haku would probably die in the next few minutes. Well, try to die.

Inspiration hit.

"Kana, relay this to Yuuki. 'Stay where you are'." I waited a few seconds. "This is what _we_ are going to do." I started whispering my plan to Kana.

"Will it work?" Kana asked dubiously as Naruto and Haku talked. (Why did people always want to monologue when they were so close to winning? As ninja you'd think they would want things over with quickly instead of getting lectured).

"We just need to wait until Gato shows up." I said not answering. Kana nodded.

Kakashi charged his Chidori and aimed at Zabuza. I tensed as Haku sensed his master's life in jeopardy.

When he shunshin-ed in front of Zabuza, I sent a thin shield to cover his body and Zabuza. Kana pushed Kakashi's arm down so he only scraped Haku's side. (At least they were all still alive).

I could see Kakashi's confusion as he lurched back. Haku grabbed his side and fell down.

"HAKU!" Yuuki and Naruto cried out.

"Well, at least he's not dead." I commented lightly. Kana rolled her eyes.

A loud thud sounded. Gato had docked. Through the clearing mist, with Yuuki's help, we all saw the midget known as Gato approach.

_'Him, I think we can kill._' Kana thought angrily.

_'Good. I have a feeling I know who hurt Yuuki.'_ I growled.

"You didn't kill them yet?" Gato asked angrily staring at Team 7.

"I was getting to it." Zabuza said. Gato scoffed.

"Don't bother! I'll just have my own guys kill them and you."

"What?" Zabuza glared at Gato. "We had a deal."

"I was never going to pay you. You're expensive! Whereas _these_ guys are cheaper. And they get the job done right." Gato's eyes landed on Yuuki. He grinned in hunger. "Oh, there you are. Are you ready to come home, Unmei?"

"You're not taking her." Naruto shouted suddenly. Gato didn't even spare him a glance.

"Oh please. As if you'd be any match for me. Haven't you seen my precious Unmei? The marks she has mean she's mine."

"You mean the bruises?" Sakura asked horrified. Gato only grinned bigger.

"Exactly." I'm pretty sure Haku and Zabuza tensing wasn't my imagination. Thought Haku could've been tensing because he was in pain. Hmm... My evil mind was working a solution here.

"Like hell I'd let you take her." Naruto yelled again.

"And what are you going to do about it? Cry me to death?" Gato laughed.

"Kakashi, I don't believe we are enemies any longer." Zabuza mimed everything Kana said perfectly. He even pulled his sword back. Naruto and Sakura looked surprised.

"In that case, I believe we should work together." Kakashi murmured getting into a stance. Gato smirked.

"Boys, take their heads." He ordered.

"I think not." Kana's voice rang out loud and clear. Everyone looked around for Kana's voice. We jumped out of the trees to land in between Gato and Naruto since he was closer.

"Kana! Shina!" Yuuki breathed in relief.

"Oh, more Unmei? Perfect!" Gato laughed. The ninja on both sides, however, were shifting nervously.

"Yuuki, is what he said true? He hurt you?" I asked in a steely voice.

"Yes. But these ninja helped. Even Zabuza and Haku-kun." Yuuki chirped knowing what was going to happen.

"I see." I murmured looking over the ninja. "Then they can live."

"Except the midget." Kana said glaring at Gato.

"Excuse me?" Gato asked, surprised. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?" Kana growled. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

"If he's going to die then will you hurry up and get it over with?" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Gladly." Kana snapped her fingers and the ninja all went limp. They fell to the floor like string less puppets. Gato was alone now. Kana did a shunshin to appear behind Gato.

"What? Wait! I can-"

"Die." Kana said stabbing him with her sword. We watched as Gato coughed and hacked. Kana grinned before pulling out the sword ripping his soul from his lifeless husk. Gato fell down, dead. (I wondered what the Shinigami would do with his soul. Would he eat it or would he just throw him down to the dark pit? Or make him do paperwork forever? I shuddered.)

"You know, we could've made him suffer a while longer." I said blankly.

"That useless piece of s*** is suffering. He's Daisuke's problem now." Kana said happily.

"You scare me sometimes and not in the good way." I turned around to help Yuuki. I bypassed the ninja to grab Yuuki's outstretched hand. "Are you alright Yuuki?"

"Yes, I'm healing." She ran her hand down her body, speeding up the healing.

"Good." Kana said. She grabbed Yuuki and yanked her into a hug. "What the hell? Do you have any idea how worried we were? What if you'd died? Then what would we do? I'll be stuck with Shina forever."

"If I recall, you said to have faith in her where ever she was. That she'd be fine." I said.

Now that I wasn't feeling so angry I could clearly see a bright white string that went from Kana's chest, where her heart was, to Kakashi's heart.

White lines meant soulmates. _Great. _Why the hell did we need this BS? Guys only made things so much more complicated.

"Who believes that crap?" Kana snapped. I rolled my eyes focusing back on the conversation.

"Apparently you did." I said. Kana opened her mouth but Yuuki beat her.

"So you didn't have faith in me?" Yuuki asked tearfully. Kana looked shocked.

"I did have faith in you. Lady Izayoi would've told us if you were hurt or worse."

"Then why are you over reacting?" Yuuki asked getting huffy. I swear Yuuki was a drama queen. (**A/N-Y**: You're so mean!)

"Because you're our baby sister and we care about you!" I said. "Kana had to slap me before I went on a rampage through the Five Nations."

"So it's okay to slap you?" Yuuki asked looking evil. I glared.

"Do it and I won't hesitate to send you to Snow Country."

"Uh... Didn't we save two certain ninjas from being impaled?" Kana asked.

"Oh... yeah" We turned around to see the ninjas looking at us like we were crazy. "Hello, I'm Shina Unmei."

"Kana Unmei." They just stared at us. Yuuki thankfully took the initiative.

"Shina, Kana, this is Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and the emo is Sasuke. They helped me." Yuuki said.

"Really?" I asked eyeing the ninja. "The loudmouth I can understand, since he did yell at Gato. But the others seem... Weird."

"You are the Seers known as the Fates?" Zabuza asked, clearly thinking we were the weird ones.

"We are." Kana said. I helped Yuuki orient herself before she waved me off.

"You said you saved us, why?" Haku asked.

"It is not your time to die" I said simply.

"And why would you get in the way of our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you need to pass out from chakra exhaustion?" Kana asked. I snickered at Kakashi's dull look.

"We helped because Yuuki was here. End of story." I said. Then something dawned on me. "Why are you here?" I asked Yuuki. "Weren't you supposed to be in Kiri or something?"

"Kumo. And I was coming back when I was taken by two large ninjas who severely outweighed me. It was either go with them or die. I chose life." Yuuki shrugged.

"Good choice." Kana approved.

"... I guess we really aren't enemies anymore." Kakashi said to Zabuza.

"Thank Kami." Zabuza said sarcastically. And rightly so.

"Looks like everyone's okay." I said. "Well except Haku-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"And him." We looked over to see Sasuke looking like death warmed over. Sakura started crying. Kakashi got that horrified look in his eyes and Naruto looked downcast.

"He's fine." Yuuki said walking over to them. "His will to live is strong."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"She's a medic kid. She knows these things." I said. We watched Yuuki heal Sasuke while also talking to his teammates and sensei about him taking it easy. She then went to Haku and healed his side. I relaxed beside Zabuza.

"And why did you save us? I know you answered the kids question but you three are wild cards." Zabuza murmured.

"Simple, you two are family. You're innocent, at least in this situation." I said.

"Plus there's a woman in Kiri who seems to miss you. Someone named Mei Terumi." Kana said that as nonchalantly as possible but Zabuza still tensed.

"Let me guess, you want me to go back to Kiri?" Zabuza asked.

"Mei will be the Godaime Mizukage. And to do that she will need the support of one who truly loves his village enough to plan a coup."

"Yep. Your village needs you. So does Haku. He isn't a tool, he's a boy. He loves you enough to die for you. If it hadn't been for us, he would've died and Naruto would be telling you this." Kana spoke warmly but with enough authority that Zabuza didn't say anything for a long while.

"You've seen this?" he finally asked. Yuuki finished healing Haku and was handing him a bag of candy. Where she got that I didn't want to know.

Pretty much." I answered. He nodded. "Go home Zabuza. It's time." He stood up.

"Haku." Haku was instantly paying attention. "Let's go. They can handle it."

"Yes master Zabuza." Haku bowed before he and Zabuza started walking along the bridge back to the mainland.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked coming to stand by us.

"We're Fate. We're seers. We're girls. We're smarter than the average ninja. Take your pick."

"How long will you be here?" Kakashi asked most likely ignoring half of what was said.

"We'll stay as long as Yuuki does." Kana said. Kakashi nodded. I wondered vaguely if I should tell them they were destined to be together. I opened my mouth. Sakura's shout as Sasuke opened his eyes interrupted.

"I guess that answers that question." I muttered.

"What question?" Kakashi asked. I faked a smile.

"If he really was dead or not." Kakashi didn't look too good at that statement.

* * *

Turns out, we only stayed until the bridge was all done and Team 7 was good and healthy again. Yuuki wanted to help the villagers but Tazuna's bridge would help them enough. Besides, we had some business to settle with the Hokage.

So here we stood opposite Team 7, saying goodbye.

"Thanks for helping me." Yuuki said again.

"It was no trouble." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Considering we're her sisters, yeah that is some trouble." Kana said sardonically. I suddenly had the urge to tell them their future.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell your future." I said.

"Seriously?" Sakura squealed. I nodded.

"And how much is this fortune-telling going to cost?" Kakashi asked.

"We resent that implication. This is a gift. And we don't charge people to tell them their own future." I said hotly.

"People just hand you things of their own free will?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. It's weird but they insist." Yuuki shrugged. "Plus, Shina doesn't really have the urge to tell people their futures a lot."

"So if you don't mind." I held my hand out to Sakura. She hesitated before placing her hand in mine.

My vision faded. I saw her past, present and future. And while I saw Kana in her future, as a good friend and Kakashi's... 'friend', nothing much changed, yet. I opened my eyes.

"You have a strong heart and good mind." Sakura's face brightened. "But if you keep obsessing over the silly crush you have, you will never become the second Tsunade." She was frozen in shock. I stepped away from her to Sasuke.

"Hmph, I don't believe in this stuff." He muttered folding his arms.

"Just indulge me." I commanded. He glared at me for five minutes but I didn't back off. With a huff he placed his hand in mine and the vision started.

"The thing you want the most in life... Is the one thing you will regret for eternity. If you continue down the road of revenge, you will drown in despair and anguish. Never finding the light or the way out. You will never become part of the Sannin." He frowned. I let him go to face Naruto.

"Naruto?" I held out my hand. He hesitated before giving me his hand. Like before the vision started. Only by the end of my vision I was feeling so hopeful, my chest hurt.

"Do not forget what you've learned here, what Haku has told you. That is where true power lies." Then I did something I'd never done. I bowed. "Naruto Uzumaki-Sama. You will surpass every Hokage who came before you. You are the only one I will bow to." I stood, moving back to stare at all three Genin. "Together you three could become the next Sannin, the true Sannin. But only if you stick together."

Kana took the creepy tone here. But it was for Kakashi. "You are their sensei Kakashi. If you do not straighten up and teach them properly, you will lose them. One by one, until there is only you and regret again."

I took my sisters hands.

_"Remember what was said here. Do not forget this."_ We said in unison.

"Well, have a nice day." Yuuki chirped as we turned and started running. When we reached the trees I did a teleport to the outskirts of Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said I probably won't update tomorrow but in case I do then at least you all get another chapter! I'm actually very happy about all the people adding this story to their favorites/alerts. Makes me think that I'm doing this right! If anyone has any thoughts or ideas about what I should do differently about the Chuunin Exams then please review because I'm having trouble with that. Ha'go'a'ne! (That's Navajo).**


	6. Chapter 6: Konoha

**Chapter Six: Konoha**

**_Italics: A vision_**

**_Italics and Underlined: Saying a vision at the same time._**

* * *

**GM NASAI: I screwed up my own time table but that's the beauty of being human. I can make a mistake and learn from it. I also forgot to say this when I posted the last chapter but better late than never. Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**A/N-Y: I can't believe you forgot that!**

**GM NASAI: It's been known to happen. I forgot about Columbus Day to.**

**A/N-K: Yeah but you never celebrate Columbus Day.**

**A/N-S: Cut her some slack guys. GM NASAI was probably drinking too much hot cocoa and forgot. We forgot Yuuki's Birthday and we're still living.**

**A/N-Y: You forgot my Birthday?! I KNEW IT! {Runs into her room slamming the door.}**

**GM BASAI: You just had to say that didn't you.**

**A/N-S: I thought Kana told her!**

**A/N-K: We have rooms here? When the hell did that happen?**

**GM NASAI: You've always had rooms here. You just like passing out on the couch because it has that fluffy blanket on it. Anyways, continue reading while we sort this out.**

* * *

"Think that was enough to get to them?" Kana asked.

"Hopefully." I said. "I hate doing that creepy talk in synchronization thing."

"Well we can't dwell on that now. We're by Konoha. We need to get this over with before Team 7 gets back. Otherwise, things will get...hairy." Yuuki said. We nodded. Kana pulled out a scroll.

"It's a good thing the Hokage gave us a visa."

"Why did he?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Because we told him we had a vision about Tsunade and the Hokage hat along with Naruto being the son of you-know-who and his future with Captain Fluffypants." I said.

"That worked?" Yuuki asked giggling about Kurama's nickname.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Kana said. "But he did say he was bringing Jiraiya in."

"Along with one of his 'apprentices'." I looked around at the green wondering if I should invest in green clothing from now on. Nah, I'd probably look stupid.

"Which spy?" Yuuki asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kana and I said in unison.

"Well this should be interesting." Yuuki chirped. "I always thought Itachi was hot."

"He's going to be... You know what, never mind." Kana huffed. "Let's just go."

"I wonder how people will react." I mused as we walked to the Front Gates.

The answer was actually more painful than the question. The guards completely went into overdrive. Asking us if we could tell them their future (Izumo: You will fight alongside the most powerful ninja, he will forever be grateful to you. Kotetsu: If you don't do anything soon, he's going to be in a bad relationship.) And once we got past them we had to deal with the entire village stopping to stare at us.

I'm pretty sure the only reason we survived eager young woman was because we'd reached the Hokage's Tower at light speed. Of course _then_ we had to deal with the ninja inside the Tower.

"Oh my god..." We paled as the female ninja stopped.

"Unmei!"

"Ooh s***!" Kana gulped. The door behind us was rattling as the young women outside fought to get in.

"It's been an honor serving with you two." Yuuki wailed hugging us.

"I'm not dying here." I snapped. The Kunoichi came closer with grins on their evil faces. Before they reached us, I'd teleported us to an office. I didn't care which as long as it was empty of females.

"Why do they say Konoha is the friendliest? In my opinion the female population is lethal. Even the non- Kunoichi." I said as we broke apart.

"At least the women know what they want. The men just stared and gave us pitying looks." Kana growled. "Spineless, useless creatures."

"Makes you wonder why no one else besides Naruto-sama and Jiraiya are punching bags." Yuuki murmured.

"I doubt anyone besides Tsunade and Sakura lace their chakra with their punches." I snorted. "Those two combined... I feel sorry for the dwindling male population."

"Eh-hem." We froze. I slowly looked behind us to see Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Itachi in a little boy's disguise, and three ANBU. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation." Sarutobi smiled. "I believe we had a meeting."

I was immediately distracted by the white string that led from my heart, straight into Itachi's. The familiar 'friendship' lines were connecting everyone else but the white line blocked everything else. My world pretty much died and then restarted. I'm pretty sure I went stock-still.

I wanted to scream 'it's not true!'

Unfortunately I had asked for this gift so I paid the consequences. (But GODDAMMIT! Lady Izayoi must've been laughing her ass off.) I mentally locked all that 'relationship' stuff in one room and bolted it with an iron door before returning to reality.

"Yes we did." Kana inclined her head. "Sorry for our entrance. But-"

"Your kunoichi are dangerous!" Yuuki whispered fearfully. Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"Ah, I'm sorry about them." The door behind us burst open and Kunoichi shouted.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"S***!" I grabbed my sisters and turned invisible while keeping a shield over us.

"Where did they go?"

"They were just right there!"

"They aren't escaping me that easily!" Anko yelled. The Kunoichi slammed the door and ran off. I dropped my shield and camouflage.

"At this rate, I may just go to Suna again. At least they were discreet." Yuuki cried.

"I'll join you; anywhere where Anko isn't." I shuddered.

"Can we move this meeting along before someone else barges in?" Kana asked. "I don't like my sister's lives in jeopardy."

"Yes. Cat, Bird, Owl, guard the door. We don't need any one else coming in for a while."

"Hai!" They did a quick shunshin. Sarutobi put up privacy seals while I put my own shield over us.

"Sorry about that. My ninja are usually better than that."

"Happens everywhere we go." I dismissed.

"You said you had a vision of Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes." Kana nodded.

"_Tsunade Senju will become the Godaime Hokage. Jiraiya and Naruto must find her and bring her back_." We intoned.

Silence.

"Are you certain?" Sarutobi asked leaning forward.

"Who's the seers? We've never lied once." Kana interjected.

"Is there more?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not on this particular vision but we've come to ask if Sarutobi will allow us to stay here until the end of the Chuunin Exams." I inclined my head respectfully.

"May I ask why?" I hesitated.

_"Should we tell him about Snake Face?"_ I asked in English.

_"It would make sure they're prepared for when the invasion begins." _Kana replied.

_"Yes it would... But Sarutobi has to die. It's his time."_ I reasoned.

_"We are not sacrificing the little old man for this!"_ Yuuki cried. Kana and I smacked her over the head.

_"It's all part of the job."_ Kana hissed.

_"It's his time. He needs to die so Tsunade can come in and take over. Than after her it's Naruto." _I explained patiently. Yuuki crossed her arms.

_"He can't die!" _Kana and I stepped away from her as her eyes glazed over. Looking like a thunderstorm. I'm pretty sure I saw lightning.

"Do my eyes do that?" I asked in Japanese.

"Your eyes turn silver. It's kinda creepy actually." Kana responded. At my offended look she elaborated. "It's like the Hyuuga eyes, like you see straight into a person's soul."

"Oh... Well that explains the looks." I shrugged.

"What about me?" Kana asked.

"Yours turn completely black. Like Uchiha black. It's scary."

"Huh." Yuuki came back to earth.

"Learn your lesson?" I asked. Yuuki nodded looking properly chastised.

"I remember. She says to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sarutobi asked. We stood in a line.

"During the last exam, when Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand fight. The Sand and Sound will launch an attack. The Sand will be innocent, their Kazekage is dead. Orochimaru will be impersonating him. The Third Hokage will die fighting him. So begins Tsunade Senju's reign."

Silence.

More silence.

"Sensei can't die." Jiraiya finally broke in.

"Jiraiya-"

"No. Sensei I won't let you." Jiraiya argued looking like he was about to break down. "I'll fight Orochimaru."

"Fate cannot be swayed." I said.

"If Sarutobi doesn't die, then an innocent village or family will die in his place." Kana actually looked sorry. So was I, but Izayoi had conditioned us to deliver our predictions accordingly. You didn't get taken seriously if you were crying and wearing your heart on your sleeve all the time.

"Jiraiya." Sarutobi ordered. "That is enough. I think the ladies are right when it comes to this kind of thing. One life does not equal another. If I die protecting my village then so be it." He silenced Jiraiya's protest with a glare.

"What becomes of Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi asked. I have to admit that his disguise was very cute. (I blame the child-like chubby cheeks).

"He is needed to help Naruto Uzumaki-sama. The Child of Prophecy is his responsibility." Jiraiya stiffened.

"What?"

"Naruto-sama is the savior. You have until he is sixteen to train him before he fights to save this village." I said. Yuuki started laughing.

"I cannot wait until he gives you the nickname!" Kana snickered while I rolled my eyes. Trust Yuuki to be concerned with that.

"What nickname?" Jiraiya asked.

"You'll find out." Yuuki giggled. And in true Unmei style she diverted the conversation. "Hi Itachi!"

"I wondered when they'd figure that out." Sarutobi murmured.

"We knew the second we entered. We just had more important things to discuss." I replied dryly.

"And we wanted to talk to you." Yuuki said skipping over to him. She held out her hand. "I want to know so if you please..." Itachi stared at her hand suspiciously.

"Just indulge her." Kana and I chimed. Itachi stared at us for a moment before putting his hand in Yuuki's.

Her eyes glazed over as the vision took her. In an instant her eyes were amethyst again.

"Oh... F***..."

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"Uh... Itachi, no offense but your plan sucks. It's gonna fail. It's better if you tell Sasuke now. The path of revenge is dark and he will never be able to come back from that." Yuuki said quickly. Getting the signal I decided to depart some advice.

"Sarutobi, Jiraiya, you should tell Naruto about his parents. Otherwise he'll learn when he's battling Pein. And when he's about to let the Kyuubi out of the seal." I said.

"And that's all we're saying for now." Kana said clapping a hand over my mouth. Yuuki came to stand beside us.

"We'll be waiting on top of the Yondaime's head for our temporary housing."

"See ya." I flashed us out of there.

* * *

"What was with the hurried telling?" I asked Yuuki once we were sitting comfortably on the Yondaime's head. She stiffened. Of course with my eye I caught her blush.

"Uh… well… you…"

"Spit it out." I stated. Yuuki whirled around and looked at me looking like she'd rather be doing something else then giving me news about my future love life. (There's a perfectly good reason about why I'm single.)

"You and he… You're…"

"What?" Kana asked as Yuuki trailed off.

"They're together." Yuuki blurted. I clapped my hands over my ears.

"What?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" I yelled. I may be acting childish but that was my natural response to anything resembling relationships and love. It was just an automatic response and Yuuki knew that.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Kana asked repeated. "Yuuki tell me." Despite my hands covering my ears I heard every word.

"Shina and Itachi are together in the future, like together together. I saw their future where they're completely happy together. And she's living with the Akatsuki. They're family."

"… This is news." Kana said turning to me with a raised eyebrow. "You knew this." I lowered my arms. When Kana gave you that 'no bulls***' look, you obeyed!

"I ran into Kisame two towns over. Itachi wasn't with him at first so I'm assuming he was meeting Jiraiya. Kisame knew who I was, obviously, and asked me to tell his future. I saw myself with Itachi and Kisame feeling like my big brother. He would do anything for me in the future." As long as I was doing this I might as well cover all my bases. "I saw you in Konoha Kana. You were with Kakashi, he's your soulmate."

"WHAT?" Kana yelled in shock. (There's also a reason why Kana chose to be single. Since _we_ were relationship-ly retarded it was up to Yuuki to be the pro at the relationships.)

"Like hell I'd fall for an egotistical bastard like that! Kana fumed.

"You know he's hot under that mask right?" Yuuki asked. I snickered as Kana gave her the bird.

"F*** no! Just… no!" She shuddered.

"I'm agreeing with you there sister." I said calmly. "Relationships are evil."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you two!" Yuuki cried pulling us into a hug. "My anti-relationship friends have finally met their matches. And they're hot as hell too."

"Shut up!" We yelled smacking her head.

Why, oh why, did I have to end up with an Uchiha? Granted he wasn't as bad as the others but still, an Uchiha! Kami, what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**A/N-S: Yes what did I do to deserve Itachi? The guy only speaks in grunts!**

**GM NASAI: You know he's hot. And besides, you were the lucky winner of the Monopoly game.**

**A/N-S: I should've known there was a reason you had that evil smile.**

**GM NASAI: There always is. Anyways please read and if you'd like review. I'm not going to bait you guys with demanding reviews because that's evil. And I'm just not that evil enough. And if you'd like to know why Shina and Kana hate relationships then just ask, I'm not going to be bringing their past into this much. Onto other news, I believe I'm going to delete my other story. At least until I know exactly where it's going because right now I got nothing on it. As for the Chuunin Exams... since no one decided to give me any ideas I'm just gonna wing it. Faleminderit (I believe that's Albanian.)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams

**Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams**

* * *

**A/N-Y: We're Back!**

**A/N-S: Yay! You came out of the closet!**

**A/N-Y: I figured if I was going to die it would not be in a closet. Now... _THEY'RE HERE!_**

**A/N-K: You sound like that creepy little girl from Poltergeist.**

**GM NASAI: I think that was where I made Yuuki up from.**

**A/N-K: You mean we're stuck with a crazy chick who has ghost issues?**

**GM NASAI: It could be worse. I got Shina from Happy Feet and Frozen.**

**A/N-S: So that's why I can't stop singing Disney songs... Wait, where did you get Kana from?**

**GM NASAI: From Savannah. I just made her more rude.**

**A/N-K: Huh... That explains a lot.**

**A/N-Y: Disclaimer: GM NASAI does not own Naruto! If she did it would probably not be ending next month!**

**A/N-S/K: Of all the times! {Goes outside and screams in despair}**

**GM NASAI: Honestly... {Sighs} Read on people!**

* * *

After living in Konoha for two weeks I'm still surprised that we hadn't gotten everyone with our visions. The women weren't shy about coming up to us in broad daylight, but the men were more discreet with their actions.

"Your wife will come back safely." I predicted in front of the BBQ restaurant the Akamichi clan owned. (Well most men).

"Thank you Unmei!" The old man bowed. His wife chuckled.

"You've calmed my husband, I thank you for that." She handed me a block of cheese, loaf of bread, and jar of sake.

"I don't think-"

"Please, you've saved me from his nagging until later." She said. I chuckled at her serious expression.

"Alright." I took the gifts before doing a quick shunshin to appear at Training Ground 7. I plopped down on the ground beside Yuuki and Kana.

"I thought you were only getting BBQ?" Yuuki asked eyeing the cheese hungrily. I threw it to her. She squealed before eating like a mouse. I never understood Yuuki and her obsession with cheese but I didn't judge. I loved sweets like no other!

"Gifts seem to fly out of the blue here." I said cryptically handing Kana her order.

"Who was it this time?" Kana asked taking the bread.

"An elderly couple. His wife was going to visit their granddaughter and he wanted to know if she would come back safely."

"Hmm." Kana hummed already eating. I bit into the bread leaving the sake alone. We didn't drink any alcohol, sadly. If we did our gifts would be null for twenty-four hours. A lesson Kami said would keep us on track. (I think she did that just to make sure we didn't drink.)

"Any more noise from the Konoha 12?" Yuuki asked. I eyed her anxious look before carefully answering.

"No. They're too busy training for the Chuunin Exams."

"Aw." Yuuki slumped. She's been like this ever since we'd met the Konoha 12. Neji had gotten onto her s*** list.

**Flashback to the BBQ restaurant~**

"I don't understand why you need to have cold tea with spicy yakinuka. It's just going to get hotter." Kana said.

"That's exactly why." Yuuki protested. "The hotter it is the hotter I'll be." She giggled.

"I don't think that's how it goes." I said.

"Sure it is. I've never had pimples or acne of any sort. The spiciness keeps my face clear and also gives me great pain tolerance." Yuuki stated.

"I'm not sure any of that made sense." Kana murmured to me as Yuuki devoured her food.

"She never makes sense." I said looking around. Outside I saw a familiar orange jumpsuit. "Naruto-sama!" I called.

"Eh?" He looked around. I waved my hand. When Naruto spotted us he grinned. "Unmei!" He came inside without paying attention to the glares. I could feel their shock when Naruto sat down beside us.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" I asked handing him a plate.

"Uh, eating I guess." He looked unsure. I couldn't understand how he was so cute and kind after everything he'd faced and would face. I just chalked it up to him hearing his parent's last words subconsciously.

"Eat up kid. There's no way we can finish this all by ourselves." Kana indicated the buffet we'd gotten, courtesy of the owners and cooks.

"Then why did you get this much anyway?" Sasuke asked coming in with Sakura behind him.

"Hey look its Sasuke!" Yuuki cheered scooting over. "Sit down, eat, enjoy."

"Uh?" Sakura looked unsure as I piled Naruto's plate.

"Having Unmei in a restaurant means we usually get these buffet style eats. Mainly for telling the future." Kana said.

"And that's usually how we pay." I said glaring at Naruto until he started eating.

"What happens if you've already eaten there?" Sasuke asked sitting down and getting a plate.

"We try to pay with money, Kami knows we have enough, but since we rarely eat in the same place twice we don't run into that problem a lot." Yuuki said. "Hey look, it's Team 10." She ran out of the private room we'd gotten. We saw her through the window talking to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Is she always like that?" Sakura asked.

"Usually." Kana nodded.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked Sakura. She looked down.

"I don't know what to study for. There are so many different types."

"You'll get there Sakura." Naruto cheered.

"Naruto-sama is right." I said. Kana pulled out two books from her bag.

"You should try reading this. It's very good. Unfortunately I can't understand any of these to even try it out." She handed the books on medical ninjutsu and Tsunade's fighting style to Sakura.

"You'll understand." I said before looking to see Yuuki coming back with Team 10.

"Introductions!" Yuuki sang. "These are my sisters Kana and Shina. They know who you are and I'm pretty sure you all know each other." Yuuki nodded before sitting down.

"Hi." Shikamaru said boredly. I smirked. Oh how I loved his laziness and 'what-ever' attitude.

"Sit down, eat with us. It's all free anyway." I said.

"Seriously?" Choji asked sitting down and digging in without a second thought.

"How did that happen?" Shikamaru asked sitting down beside me. Having a lazy genius around was good luck. They were too lazy to defend themselves if you used them for shields. Not that that's what I'd do. (Maybe).

"They're Seers. Hey Shikamaru! Choji! Ino!" Naruto greeted still eating.

"I'm not eating that. I'm on a diet!" Ino cried looking at the food in disgust.

"So am I." Sakura seemed to remember before glaring at Ino. I felt Kana's Killing Intent start to bubble. This was one reason why Kana hated girly girls. They always look so thin, like twigs. Well that and they never could defend themselves properly.

"Ino, Sakura, are you a ninja?" I asked patiently glaring at Kana to stay seated.

"Yes." They replied haughtily. I nodded.

"Then doesn't it make sense to eat a full meal so you don't pass out when you train or go on missions? Unless you want to hinder your teammates with your lack of ninja skills and get everyone killed."

Ino and Sakura stared at me while I bit into some ribs.

"Meat provides protein and the only way to get that is to eat it, or drink lots of milk." Yuuki said. "Mmm, I love spicy food."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said slowly. Ino nodded grimly before sitting down.

"Good, now eat up before Choji eats it all." Kana said.

"I doubt Choji could." I said.

"Hey look, it's Team 8." Yuuki again ran off.

"How does she expect to eat if she keeps running off like that?" Kana asked.

"It's Yuuki, she'll finish eating before we do." I said. I looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. "I hope you two have been working on what I said."

"If I'm going to be Hokage why should I improve?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Naruto-sama, if you do want to be Hokage you should practice your Taijutsu. And maybe get some brains." Kana said before Sasuke could open his mouth.

"Once he meets Jiraiya he will." I muttered so low only Kana heard me. She snickered.

_'Ero-sennin.'_

"Look who I found." Yuuki chirped coming back with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. "Kiba, Hinata, Shino meet my sisters Shina and Kana. And everybody else."

"Eat, it's a buffet." Kana ordered.

"And it's free." Yuuki chirped.

"Alright!" Kiba grinned sitting beside Naruto. "Up for a challenge dobe?"

"Bring it dog breath." Naruto challenged.

"They are morons." Shino said sitting between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. I looked at Yuuki who grinned. Just one more team and we'd have Konoha 12.

"I'll be right back." Yuuki chirped again.

"If you bring anyone else back-"

"Don't worry Kana, I will." Yuuki grinned before skipping out.

"I hate it when she does that."

"Eh," I shrugged. "She wouldn't be Yuuki otherwise."

"And how have you three managed to acquire a free buffet?" Shino asked.

"We're Unmei." Kana sighed. "We always get free things."

"It's the only way people can seem to thank us for telling their future." I muttered. "Naruto-sama, at least chew before you swallow." I smacked his back.

"I can't! I have to beat Kiba." Naruto gasped before continuing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"'Sama'?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'll understand when you're older." Kana said. "Then you'll call him that to."

"Hn. I'd rather die." Sasuke muttered.

"Be careful what you wish for." I said ominously. The lights all flickered. Sakura and Ino stopped glaring at each other, even Naruto and Kiba stopped eating. "Well that was weird." I commented lightly.

"That wasn't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not us." Kana said. "Must've been the wind."

"Look who I brought." Yuuki said coming in with Team Gai.

"Or it could've been them." I muttered.

"Neji, Lee, TenTen this is Shina and Kana. You can get to know everyone else later. Sit down and eat, it's free." Yuuki chirped. "Naruto-sama don't eat my food."

"Sorry." Naruto dropped his chopsticks. By now he and Kiba looked a little bigger.

"I think that's enough for you Naruto-sama." I said. "You two Kiba."

"I still... Beat you." Kiba mumbled, burping in the middle of his sentence.

"Your both idiots." Sasuke said. Neji sat beside Shino and Shikamaru as TenTen joined the girls and Lee sat beside Kiba.

"Now that everyone is here we can go." I said getting up.

"You're leaving?" Hinata asked avoiding her cousin's stare.

"Everyone look around you." Kana ordered. "I'm serious, do it!" They did as told though the emo's just looked bored. "_You_ are the Konoha 12, the most powerful group to come out of Konoha and the ones who will help save the world."

"What?" Ino asked looking around. "But we're only kids."

"We said you _will_, we didn't say you'd do that today." Yuuki said happily.

"Get to know each other." I said. "Naruto-sama, practice your people skills here. It might make a difference before things start, plus it'll come in handy when you're Hokage."

"Him?" Neji sneered looking at Naruto. I saw Sasuke and Sakura tense. Good, Kakashi must be doing something right. "Hokage? I don't think so."

I looked at everyone else.

Apparently they weren't used to someone like Naruto being called Sama.

"Believe it or not Neji." Yuuki grinned. "But I'm betting on Naruto kicking your ass in the Chuunin Exams."

"And she rarely bets." I said.

"Be nice and don't kill each other." Yuuki's sweet voice shifted to cold and serious. "If you do I can promise none of you will ever be able to walk right again." They shuddered and nodded meekly. Yuuki smiled happily looking for all the world like a carefree idiot again.

I patted Naruto on the head.

"If Neji's being a bastard otouto, we'll know." Naruto looked at me in shock. I winked. "Good luck children." I grabbed Kana and Yuuki before I teleported us far away.

**End Flashback~**

It had probably been awkward but at least they knew each other's names and faces now.

I tore apart the bread in my hand and sprinkled it into the water for the fish.

Onto the next problem, Sarutobi insisted on waiting to tell Sasuke but we kind of overruled him. And Kakashi was on our side about that. Sasuke's response had been to hole up in his own world, re-evaluating things.

The only times he'd come out of his house was to do missions and to get food. That had been my chance to watch him interact with his teammates. With my bond strengthening skill I made sure he became closer to Sakura and Naruto. (Kana had managed to get Sakura straightened up by giving her new books and dragging Sakura to Kurenai and Anko.)

They'd also told Naruto about his parents and his godfather. Needless to say Naruto still wasn't taking to Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi. He and Sasuke were really bonding in their temporary ignoring of those Three Idiots.

The next problem was simple. It was almost time for the Chuunin exams. They'd start in a few short days and we'd have to be on our toes for that.

"Anko's coming." Kana warned. I groaned as we had to do another teleport to the river outside of Konoha.

"I hate running from our duties but we really need to have some alone time. These people are giving me an actual headache from all these visions." I groaned.

"Lady Izayoi did tell us to be careful with not overloading ourselves." Kana said splashing her face with water.

"Unfortunately we can't tell people what to do when it comes to our personal lives." Yuuki sighed laying back under the shade.

"How troublesome." I sighed looking over the lake. A vision hit.

_'Rain came down, drenching the small village on the border of Amegakure. A gang of A-rank rogue ninja waited until the last light was out before making a move. They destroyed and looted the village. During the attack, two men in black and red cloaks watched from the shadows. When the missing ninja all combined the Paths of Pein attacked. The villagers were all dead.' _My vision skipped._ 'Pein was disappointed. He still held hope for creating a peaceful world. The villagers were mourned by him.'_

I came back to the river.

Nothing had changed, but my mission was going to be separate. After this I'd need to head to Ame. If Pein still cared about his village and the villages on the border then he still had a heart. And if he did then there was a chance that I could work some magic in there. If I changed his perspective we could have a potential ally and be one step closer to helping Naruto bring about world peace.

Unfortunately I could also see Yuuki's vision coming true if I did go to Akatsuki. (Itachi...) I'd stopped arguing and fighting about that unfortunate fate, wasn't doing much good except giving me a headache. But I hadn't accepted it either. I loved my freedom as any boyfriend-less girl but this... I sighed. One did not disobey Kami and her matchmaking without dire consequences happening. I was hoping there was a good reason for this.

(**A/N-S:** There'd better be.)

(**GM NASAI:** Don't worry, it'll all work out somehow.)

I hummed a song from my original world.

* * *

"The Chuunin exams begin today." I murmured, leaning against the roofs balcony. Genin from the Great Nations were entering the Academy below us.

"Why didn't we take these exams?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"For one, we're Seers. We'd ruin the exams." Kana murmured. "Second, we don't exactly have a village. We roam the nations."

"And thirdly, we're guests. We're supposed to keep an eye on the exams." I said watching the Genin. "Although not on this test. Then no one would pass this test."

"Is Jiraiya in place?" Yuuki asked.

"Yep. Thanks to Sarutobi everyone is on alert for Orochimaru. Kabuto and his team have been cleansed. They have no memory of Snake face." Kana grinned. I wasn't looking but I could feel her glee.

"What about the Suna team?" I asked straightening up.

"I spoke with them earlier." Yuuki said. I caught her nervous look while Kana caught her tone.

"And... What happened?" Kana asked lightly. I took a good look at Yuuki. I saw the blue lines of friendship and a familiar line of white in her chest. Smugness and glee filled me no matter how I tried to fight it. Not that I really put up an effort.

"You found your soulmate." I stated without preamble looking back at the Academy.

"Eh?" Kana did a double-take.

"It's... It's complicated..." Yuuki groaned. It must be if it got Yuuki to act like she'd rather have depression then another boyfriend.

"How?" I shushed them.

"Now's not the time. We'd better get to the Forest of Death and get ready."

"Ooh, the funs beginning." Kana grinned. "And don't think I'm forgetting this conversation Yuuki."

"Of course." Yuuki chuckled nervously. We took off.

* * *

After running through the forest shadowing Team 7, Orochimaru didn't disappoint.

"I see him." Yuuki reported. I pressed a hand to the communicator on my neck.

"Where is he?" I asked keeping one eye on Team 7. They were running to the Tower after getting a scroll from a Mist team. I stopped running after them. They would be safe enough from here.

"Kana, look down please." I didn't have to wait long.

"I've got him. He's disabled now but he's smarter than the ones I usually trap. He'll regain his objective and break my suggestion in a few minutes."

"Got it. I'm on my way." I abandoned the Genin to head northwest. (I didn't think it would be possible to get Sasuke without the Curse Mark but apparently Chihiro (Lady Luck) was with us in this mission.)

"Out of curiosity, what is he doing?" Yuuki's voice asked.

"He thinks he's a ballerina giving a show for all the Kage." I skidded to a stop.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting close to Orochimaru if that's what he's doing!" I could hear Yuuki dying of laughter somewhere below.

"Relax. He's oddly good at this." Kana's cool voice came in. "It's almost creepy."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muttered. I jumped off the tree to land on a shield. I flicked my wrist and my shield twisted into a slide. I love doing this.

I zoomed off my slide when the ground came. Of course, if I'd done this in our old world I'd be a pancake. I did a back flip off the tree I'd hit, landing perfectly safe and on my feet.

"And she sticks the landing." Yuuki yelled, clapping. I bowed, mockingly.

"Show off." Kana cried. I snickered but that quickly slid off my face. Orochimaru was indeed a ballerina but... He was also dressed in clothes tighter than Gai's. And that was... My brain couldn't function...

"This is so wrong." I yelled hitting Orochimaru with my shield. He slammed into the nearest tree, which was coincidentally, fifty feet away. And since my shields grew bigger as they traveled he was not gonna be 'a happy camper'.

Orochimaru slammed into the tree with the force field knocking the air out of him. I wrapped two layers of shields around him as he fell.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked as Orochimaru was stretched like a starfish. (Yeah I'm going to have Kana wipe my memory of this. It would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.) "The possibilities are endless."

"We could leave him here for the animals to eat." Yuuki offered.

"No. Then the animals would get indigestion." Kana explained patiently.

"We could permanently mind wipe him." I grinned sadistically.

"No, not good enough. We still need him alive for the Invasion to happen" Kana said.

"Then what do you suggest, oh Great One?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wish Itachi was here. He could Tsukiyomi him." Yuuki sighed. Kana and I shared a quick glance.

"I could do it." Kana said catching my thoughts. I nodded.

"That would be enough for now."

"What?" Yuuki asked as Kana concentrated. "What are you gonna do? He's basically immortal!"

"No one is immortal." I said as Kana started to alter Orochimaru's memories.

* * *

"Everything went as planned?" Sarutobi asked once we'd reached the Tower.

"As far as Orochimaru knows, he marked Sasuke. And as far as Team 7 knows, the team they fought was a real team from Grass." Kana reported.

"I have to compliment Sakura, she really came through." I nodded absently moving my arm to get the stiffness out of it. "Although I don't recommend teaching her about any more nerve points, she could kill someone next time."

"Sasuke and Naruto have really improved on their team effort. They worked together and almost gave me a hard time." Kana said.

"Unfortunately we can't say the same about most of the teams we faced." I dropped a bag on the table. "Scrolls we won."

"You'll have to have a preliminary round. There's still too many that passed." Yuuki giggled. Sarutobi nodded.

"Then I shall have my ninja ready for this preliminary round." We nodded before walking out of the control room.

"I'm proud of our work guys, but we still need to change the way the Suna team is working." Kana said once we were alone in the hallway.

"Yuuki can do that." I dismissed.

"Me?" Yuuki squeaked.

"Yep, your souldmate is in that group isn't he?" I grinned evilly. "We're so happy you found someone sis."

"Truly happy for you and yours." Kana smirked. Yuuki groaned.

"I _knew_ that would come back to bite my ass."

* * *

**A/N-S: Poor, poor Yuuki. I'd feel sorry for her but...**

**A/N-K: I can't summon up the energy. Oh well.**

**GM NASAI: You two aren't even worried it could be Gaara?**

**A/N-S: If I have Itachi and Kana has Kakashi then Yuuki will definitely have Gaara. Kankuro just won't be able to handle her. **

**A/K-K: Gaara won't kill her without having us come down on his ass. ****Shukaku can't save him from us.**

**GM NASAI: I'm very glad Yuuki isn't here then.**

**A/N-S: Where is she anyways?**

**GM NASAI: I sent her to go fetch Tora. She's the only person who loves that demon cat enough to not 'accidentally' kill it. Unlike you two.**

**A/N-S/K: {Shudders in horror} We killed it soo many times! Why won't it just die!**

**GM NASAI: Okay... This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Unfortunately I don't think I can keep this up but I will try. For your sakes. Read, review, read again and then go back to the miserable existence we call life.**

**A/N-K: You were reading Anne Rice again huh?**

**GM NASAI: Little bit. Ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Behind the Scenes

**Chapter Eight: Behind the Scenes**

* * *

**(A/N-S: Hello people of the world how -whoa... Why the hell are we here? We already posted a chapter didn't we?)**

**(A/N-K: Yeah we did.)**

**(A/N-Y: I got GM NASAI to give another chapter!)**

**(A/N-S: WHAT?! But I was kicking Kana's a** at Halo!)**

**(A/N-K: Oh please I was kicking your a**. I am the _Queen_ of Halo!)**

**(A/N-S: That's not the point! We only give two chapters a week!)**

**(GM NASAI: I made a deal with Yuuki.)**

**(A/N-K: What deal?)**

**(A/N-S: Yeah, and why do you look miserable?)**

**(A/N-Y: GM NASAI bet me that I couldn't give Tora-baby a bath, groom her and put a pretty bow on her without one single scratch!)**

**(GM NASAI: I lost. Obviously.)**

**(A/N-Y: ... Tora-baby?)**

**(GM NASAI: That's what I said. Unfortunately Yuuki won and now I have to call that... thing... Tora-baby.)**

**(A/N-S: Sucks to be you right now.)**

**(A/N-K: You know Yuuki could've just healed herself. She is the medic.)**

**(A/N-Y: GM NASAI wasn't watching me.)**

**(GM NASAI: I chose to live rather than go through whatever hell Yuuki went through to give... Tora-baby a bath.)**

**(A/N-S: Ahh... So another chapter? Well what are we waiting for? The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get back to kicking Kana's a**)**

**(A/N-K: F*** you!)**

**(GM NASAI: Kana! That's Itachi's job.)**

**(A/N-S: SHUT UP!)**

**(A/N-Y: GM NASAI does not own Naruto! She only owns us!)**

* * *

People might ask to see the future and while it was handy, it was hard! If we weren't careful, our minds would fail and we wouldn't be able to tell what was real or not. Seeing everything before it happened had that potential. Especially when you were dealing with the 'who lives', 'who dies' questions. Most true psychics ended up committing suicide just to get away from it. Unfortunately we didn't have that luxury. (Not that me and my sisters were suicidal or anything. Dying once was enough).

But that little complication right there was why Lady Izayoi had us split the responsibility of seeing things. I couldn't see what my sisters saw and vice versa. It still allowed us to see the future but not everything. We just saw the necessary things. (We hadn't really paid much attention to the show when we'd watched it. Well I hadn't, I just paid attention to the battles and the funny parts.)

Luckily for us everything was going exactly the way we'd seen in the show.

The Preliminary Exams went as they should have, with the exception of Sasuke not being tired or having the Curse Mark. He still finished his fight with the same time because his opponent loved to talk and explain his jutsu. (What's the point of having a secret jutsu if you're just going to tell exactly what you can do with it in the first three minutes?) Orochimaru never noticed anything since Kana was still using her mind power on him. Although how she replicated chakra was a mystery to me.

Kabuto and his team didn't make it through the Forest of Death, which was primarily our fault that they couldn't get past didn't let them (I still didn't like Kabuto for helping Tobi during the War); which left Orochimaru in a sulking mood since Kabuto didn't remember him.

From where I'd been hidden using my invisibility Orochimaru was _very_ put out. (Kana talked Yuuki and I into watching from the beams of the ceiling instead of having Orochimaru know we were in Konoha right now.)

(**A/N-S:** I didn't know Orochimaru was in Konoha before this.)

(**A/N-K:** It was a precaution. I wanted the element of surprise.)

(**A/N-Y:** You've been reading that 'The Art of War' again, haven't you?)

(**A/N-K:** Sue me but I would rather surprise Snake Face during the last exam then let him know we're here in Konoha right now.)

(**GM NASAI:** Then I suggest you continue with the story. Unless you want to reveal any other secrets?)

(**A/N-K:** Oops. Sorry. Continue reading people!)

Now that everything was going as it should be, we had to split our concentration for the rest of the month. Things tend to either end up going really good or going really bad at this time. All you had to do was watch a movie to know that some idiot screws it all up at this point and I was not going to let that happen here. We worked too damn hard!

(**A/N-Y:** Which movie does that happen in?)

(**A/N-S:** Basically every movie we watch. Someone always comes in and screws with the plan because they either wanted to help or it was just an accident/trap.)

(**GM NASAI:** She's right. Even happens in the cartoons nowadays.)

(**A/N-K:** Which cartoon did you watch that does that?)

(**GM NASAI:** Rise of the Guardians. Jack left the Guardians unprotected because he heard his sister calling him. Trap.)

(**A/N-Y:** HEY DON'T DISS JACK! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)

(**GM NASAI:** Just saying. Anyways continue reading.)

* * *

Two weeks... Two weeks since the end of the Preliminaries and I had nothing to show for it.

I sighed from the rooftop I was on. To anyone I would look like I was reading a book, which I was, but I was also keeping an eye on Danzo and the two elders who were having lunch down below. (Like I said we had to split our concentration.)

Yuuki went to Gaara to try and talk sense into him. (Apparently he was the reason she was shy to even talk to him and his siblings. Which I found funny since Yuuki could charm Sasuke without blinking an eyelash.)To befriend him before the fighting happened. The only reason I allowed that was because I knew he wouldn't hurt her. What with them being soulmates and all. I actually saw them go into a weapons store because Yuuki wanted a new set of kunai. They seemed to be getting along fine, sort of.

Yuuki was _dragging_ Gaara along.

Kana was making sure Kakashi was being a good sensei by actually teaching his students. Though since the preliminaries had ended she'd gave Sakura some more medical books and weekly visits to the hospital and to Anko (Despite my protests, I had to very grudgingly admit that Anko was good for her). We also left Kana to deal with Jiraiya peeking into the woman's onsen; the only way to do that was for him to train Naruto. She might have asked Jiraiya to teach his Godson the Rasengan much sooner. (He did learn it in a week.) But as long as I could bathe in peace I felt no regret in leaving her with the pervert.

That left me with tailing Danzo for the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. (Sarutobi didn't know this nor was I willing to share). Well him and the two elders he practically controlled.

But since they ate either in the comfort of their own home or out in public I really couldn't do anything without someone seeing me, or at least getting someone fired. I sighed putting down my crime novel, Izayoi had allowed me to keep this and it was also in English. (It gave me new ideas on how to kill).

Killing _them_ was going to be harder than I thought, but I held out hope. I couldn't give them heart attacks since they weren't old enough, and let's face it they're ninja. I doubt they'd get scared enough to actually have one anytime soon. Nor could I pretend to be an enemy ninja without having the Chuunin Exams cancelled or postponed, and that was out of the question. Nor could I just go up to them and kill them. They were still Konoha Elders seen as 'good'.

Which left me with either poisoning them or just having Kana control them into doing suicide; and that would be a huge tip-off.

'Lady Izayoi? Do you have any ideas for this?' I prayed. She didn't answer but I know she still heard my plea.

I looked down at the street to see an herb store. I suppose I could look for something there. I did need some sage and thyme for spaghetti tonight. I put my book away and jumped off the roof. Killing Danzo would have to wait, for now.

I entered the store to smell various spices.

"Hello!" A young girl asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm just here for sage and thyme." I said distractedly seeing a bottle of oregano.

"Oh, I can get that for you." She smiled glancing at my headband. I don't think I had told her future. Great. I nodded not bothering to answer her. No doubt I wouldn't have to pay for anything from here.

My attention span soon broke. I ended up looking all around the shop for anything I could use for later. Paprika was a good alternate to sneezing powder. (Trust me, herbs were good for almost every occasion). My eyes fell on a small golden flower with black specks on its petals.

I frowned. That had certainly not been here when I'd walked in. Nor was it exactly listed as an herb anywhere. I picked it up.

A vision hit.

_'__Danzo and the elders were drinking tea, talking over some political crap. Inside the tea pot was the golden flower. It released a black substance that blended into the tea. When Danzo poured it the black substance turned amber. The Three old hawks drank the tea. It didn__'__t take long before they started to choke. Within a few seconds they were dead.__'_

I smiled as my vision ended. Since the girl wasn't back yet I tucked the flower into a stasis seal.

'Thank you Lady Izayoi,'

"Here you go." The girl appeared from the back with two bags of herbs. I nodded touching her hand to see her future. I pulled back with revulsion.

"You should stop seeing your father's friend or you'll never find yourself worthy of your future husband." I grabbed my bags, put some money down and left. I hated seeing those... details.

I shuddered again before jumping back up to the roof.

* * *

Kana and Yuuki met me at the bridge Team 7 always met at later that evening.

"Any luck with the hawks?" Kana asked. I nodded feeling triumphant.

"Finally figured out the secret, it should be over and done with soon enough." I said. They nodded.

"What about panda-chan?" I asked Yuuki. She blushed.

"Don't call him that." I snorted.

"He's my future brother-in-law I'll call him whatever I like." Yuuki blushed even more.

"He's slow… Well actually he's dense. But I know he'll change before the final exam. I just need to convince his siblings of that."

"What about dog?" I asked. Kana rolled her eyes.

"The man is a mess. I don't blame him though. With some hard core managing he could get better. But his tardiness is going to be a thorn in my side. So is his asshole tendency."

"If he's still an asshole than there's still hope." Yuuki giggled.

"Besides, don't you have a thing for assholes?" I asked.

"Shut up." Kana growled. I smirked before waving my hand.

"In that case, we should reach our objectives soon. Orochimaru is still moving despite Kabuto's lack of remembrance."

"He's still going to attack?" Yuuki asked. "His want for revenge must be strong."

"Right on schedule." Kana said. "He still thinks Sasuke has the Curse Mark."

"He'll die this time." I said firmly. "Naruto doesn't have to worry about losing Sasuke anytime soon."

"In that case, we should get back to our hotel. I'm tired and I have to deal with Kakashi all day tomorrow." Kana yawned.

"You know you love his sexiness." Yuuki said. We laughed as Kana turned red. I teleported us to our temporary housing.

* * *

On the last day of the month I infiltrated Danzo's kitchen. Of course I was surprised at the two guards who were unfortunate enough to be patrolling (Seriously the guy has an entire army and he only has _two_ on patrol?) but that was quickly remedied. I just went invisible and snuck into the kitchen. I 'accidentally' dropped the poisonous flower into the tea that tasted, to the unaware victim, like honey. I'd made sure of that by soaking it in the honey last night before throwing that out.

Of course it was fast acting and just like in my vision the Elders died soon after ingesting the flowers toxin. Any of the staff that saw were regrettably slain.

And since we didn't need anyone to know these guys had died until later, I hid their bodies in a stasis scroll. I just made a clone of the Elders and the others to keep the guards unaware.

My job still wasn't done since I still had to get evidence of Danzo's betrayal for Sarutobi. Which happened very quickly since Danzo had a filing cabinet of tests and theory's for Uchiha eyes. I decided very smartly not to look under the bandages on Danzo's arm. I wasn't that cold-blooded.

"Talk about easy as pie." I murmured getting all the files and doing a shunshin to the Hokage's office. "Sarutobi."

"Shina, nice to see you." Sarutobi smiled benignly. He gladly put aside the pile of paperwork on his desk. "What brings you here?"

"Unfortunately I have another stack of paperwork for you to look through." He sighed.

"Always with the endless paperwork. Why hasn't anyone made a cure for this dreadful curse?"

"They did." I said, amused. Oh Danzo's body could wait a few seconds. I wanted to see this play out.

"Then please, _tell me_!" Sarutobi insisted. I chuckled.

"It's actually very simple Sarutobi. Even Naruto learned about it though he doesn't know how it works exactly." Oh Sarutobi's expression was enough to have me laughing after this.

"My dear I am old. So before I have an aneurism, I beg of you to spare an old man's suffering and tell me the secret to this curse."

"Ah, gonna use the old man card huh?" I sighed disappointed. "Well if you insist. You know your sensei Tobirama Senju invented the jutsu Kage Bunshin right?"

"Of course." He nodded frowning not seeing the connection just yet.

"Have you ever used it?"

"Only when I needed to spy and that was very rarely in my life as an active shinobi." I chuckled not being able to help it.

"Then you'd know that whatever your clone knows gets transferred back to you, right?" I waited one full minute as the truth and clarity hit.

"… I have been such a fool!" He slammed his head into the desk.

"Lord Hokage!" Cat cried. I laughed aloud as she and Bird tried to stop Sarutobi from bashing his brains out.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" He muttered.

"I think I'll just leave this here and come back later." I said politely, not bothering to hide my snickers.

"Unmei would you-" I teleported out before Cat could ask me to help stop Sarutobi from killing himself. Honestly that image kept me laughing for the rest of the day. I didn't even pay any attention to the stares I got as I walked around.

* * *

Well, as it all played out, after Sarutobi stopped trying to kill himself and read the papers I'd put on his desk he sent ANBU to arrest Danzo. And since I made Koharu and Homura act as his loyal followers who knew everything Danzo had been doing, everyone started hating on my clones. Who I had fake their deaths. It was a perfect way to switch the clones and the real bodies. Not that anyone would give an autopsy.

Ninja's are too cool for that.

As the lies and betrayals were surfaced, no one cared much anymore about Danzo and the elders. In fact once Danzo's lair was found, everyone wanted to burn their bodies without honoring them properly.

The lair was full of the various clan members who'd gone missing through the years. Most of them were, sadly, dead. But enough were alive to testify that Danzo had been the one to hurt them, which made me feel better about burning the bodies later while no one was looking.

Not that anyone would see anything but a fire coming out of nowhere.

And there you have it. In a very spur of the moment type of thinking along with a few other accidents. I killed Danzo and the Elders.

* * *

**A/N-K: Getting kind of full of yourself aren't you.**

**A/N-S: Hey at least I didn't kill Kabuto while I was at it.**

**A/N-K: What? Kabuto's dead?**

**GM NASAI: Yeah Yuuki killed him. About… three scenes ago before she met you and Shina on the bridge.**

**A/N-K: How the hell did I not know that?**

**A/N-S: You were too busy with Kakashi and Sasuke.**

**A/N-K: … That… sounded very perverted.**

**GM NASAI: Perverted or not it was true.**

**A/N-Y: I GOT ICE CREAM!... What'd I miss?**

**A/N-K: Why didn't you tell me you were killing Kabuto? I wanted to help with that!**

**A/N-Y: You were with Kakashi and Sasuke.**

**A/N-K: Grrr… That's not the point.**

**A/N-S: Well that's all the time we have for today!**

**GM NASAI: You can all thank Yuuki for either getting me to post another chapter after the last or for killing Kabuto. Doesn't really matter to me. But I can tell you not to fear. I will _still_ be posting on Monday. This was just because Yuuki and I made that bet. Which I will not repeat any other time in the future. I have to say I'm very proud of this story. I got 540 already since Tuesday. That made my day. Oh and Thank you to Molly Grace 16 for reviewing the last two chapters. Read, review, and for Kami's sake stay insane! Efcharisto! (I believe that's Greek)**


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha Invasion

**Chapter Nine: Konoha Invasion**

* * *

**A/N-Y: GM NASAI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N-S: Geez turn down the volume I'm standing right beside you.**

**A/N-Y: Sorry! Hey where's Kana? and GM NASAI?**

**A/N-S: They're still sleeping. It's too damn early for this.**

**A/N-Y: So why are you awake?**

**A/N-S: Because you shoved me out of bed and put a cup of coffee in my hands before I could go back to sleep.**

**A/N-Y: Oh yeah... Well read on people while I wake up Kana and GM NASAI!**

* * *

The day of the Invasion loomed suddenly and with a very much expectant nervousness. Unfortunately the only expectancy I was looking forward to was sleeping a few more minutes.

"It's time." Kana's voice drifted over to me from wherever she was sitting.

"I know… I'll get up in a minute." I yawned. I heard Kana sigh as I snuggled into my blankets further. I made the mistake of opening my eyes to see Yuuki, who was in a very uncomfortable position. At least to me it was uncomfortable. I wasn't even sure how she got her spine to twist that way.

I did the natural thing. I kicked her off the bed.

"Hmm? What?" She groaned uncoiling from her position. I followed to see how she got untangled from that.

"I've never asked this but, how the hell do you sleep like you're a master in Yoga and Taichi?" I asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuki asked yawning.

"Never mind. Its time we got up and make last minute changes." I hopped out of bed and into the shower before Yuuki could get her mind together.

"HEY-"

"Too slow imouto!" I yelled turning on the shower.

* * *

When we got to the arena it was almost time to begin.

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to that little girl." Kana said looking slightly ruffled with our run in with Tora. (THAT EVIL CAT JUST WOUULDN'T STAY _DEAD_!)

"But that kitty was so cute!" Yuuki cried. "It was fluffy."

"Enough about that damn cat. It was Satan's spawn, let's leave it at that." I snapped.

"We sure we're ready for this?" Kana wondered.

"Too late to back out now." Yuuki muttered.

"Remember if we fail we'll probably die for disobeying orders." Kami didn't like failures, she liked progress. As witnessed by all the times she'd kicked our ass.

"Team 7?" Yuuki asked looking to Kana for reassurance.

"They're fine. Sasuke isn't as homicidal as he was. I took great liberty in beating that out of him."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Kana. You belong with Kakashi." I said seriously. Kana whapped me over the head. "Ow!"

"Will you shut up about that?!" She hissed.

"Go on please." Thank you Yuuki. Kana hit hard!

"Sakura isn't a fangirl like I've already said."

"Bragged is more like it." Yuuki said lightly.

"I have a good reason to brag. I reduced the fangirl numbers. Anyway, Naruto is the most improved. Jiraiya actually taught him this time."

"You mean after we beat him up?" I asked dryly. Kana nodded, smirking evilly.

"Oh yes. I have much more faith in them to actually be a competent team. They all passed my last teamwork test. Even Kakashi."

"You had Kakashi test with his team?" I asked. Kana shrugged.

"Why not? They were fighting me. They almost lost but once again Naruto managed to do something unpredictable."

"Like what?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm not saying…" Kana stated firmly. I snickered knowing whatever Naruto had done had embarrassed Kana.

"If we're done making sure it wasn't a mistake to pass on the life insurance for Team 7, we should hurry and get to the Hokage's box."

"Right!" Yuuki yelled looking like Gai. "Let's go! The flames of-" Kana and I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you dare to say that phrase I will kill you here and now." Kana snarled.

"I'll gladly disown you as my sister." I said seriously. Yuuki nodded, hesitantly. Kana and I made sure to keep an eye on Yuuki as we entered the stadium.

"Hey, why didn't you teleport us here Shina?" Kana asked. I froze before looking anywhere else.

"I forgot…" I mumbled. Yuuki and Kana snickered. "Shut up, it's been known to happen." I snapped whirling around. "Let's go find Jiraiya." And so began our very poorly executed search that ended up lasting only ten minutes. That's right, we gave up on finding the pervert once we ended up in the Competitor's Box.

"Hey guys." Yuuki greeted waving at everyone minus Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Yuuki!" Temari grinned. I half waved to Shikamaru and Shino. The very enraged aura behind me halted me from going to stand between them.

"Sasuke still isn't here?" I asked looking at Kana. She looked down right murderous.

"I told those two idiots what I'd do to them if they were late! They probably didn't believe me."

"What'd you expect from Kakashi? Hey look it's Naruto!" Yuuki cried looking down into the arena.

"Shouldn't you guys be in the Kage Box?" Shikamaru asked as I proceeded to lounge beside him.

"Who wants to spend their time listening to boring insults, bets, and political talks?" I asked.

"Shina hates politics." Kana informed anyone who was listening, which was everyone.

"That's surprising." Shino said. "I would have pegged her as the political one, why? Because she seems like the clear-headed one."

"I usually like insulting people but I like to do it to their face." I said bluntly. "What's the point of veiling it when you can say it out loud? I'd rather cut to the chase, Yuuki says Gaara doesn't bother with that either." I shrugged. "He's smart too."

"You talk about me?" Gaara asked Yuuki. Yuuki nodded happily,

"I was taking about your bright future!" She grinned. "Look, Naruto won!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Called it." Kana and I said in unison.

"Don't you see into the future?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes." We all looked down into the arena to see Naruto running and hopping like the idiot he is.

"He may be weird and loud but you can't deny my otouto is strong and lovable." I grinned broadly. I gladly ignored the looks I got for that statement.

* * *

Throughout all the fights we kept an eye on the Kage box and the Suna team.

"_Things are going according to plan..."_ Kana murmured in English. Once again Kakashi and Sasuke were late. _"I'm going to kill Sasuke and Kakashi."_

"_If you kill them we're going to have to adjust the plan."_ I said seriously. Kana smacked my head.

"_Don't worry about them. They'll be here at the last minute like last time."_ Yuuki hummed.

"_In that case we should get into our places."_ We didn't have to force the seriousness now. We nodded before splitting up. This was not a time to mess around. Hopefully Orochimaru and Sound ended in the next few minutes or hours. I was not looking forward to chasing after Sasuke. (Say what you will but I was a little suspicious about things going so good.)

(**GM NASAI:** You can't accept a good thing can you?)

(**A/N-S:** You created me; you should know the answer to that.)

(**GM NASAI**: Good point. Maybe I should darken things up.)

(**A/N-Y:** NOO! I hate brooding and fuming in silence! We keep the things the way they are.)

(**A/N-S:** But it's so-)

(**A/N-Y:** So help me if you or GM NASAI makes this a 'Twilight' variant or goes anywhere near that genre, I _will_ use Kana's cattle prod on the both of you!)

(**A/N-K:** I was wondering where that went.)

(**GM NASAI:** Okay fine… continue the story!)

I went to the Kage box while Kana went to the spectator's box. Yuuki stayed in the Competitors box watching the leaves swirl down.

"Hello Shina." Sarutobi greeted.

"Sarutobi. Just thought I'd let you know they're here." I said to the Hokage. The Kazekage did a double-take. I didn't look at him as I looked over the balcony.

"An Unmei? I thought they stayed in the smaller villages." Had to admit Orochimaru had good acting.

"You should know better Kazekage. I did visit your village two months ago to have a lengthy chat about your people skills." Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

"Ah, only Kakashi would make such a flashy entrance." Sarutobi shook his head.

"Only Kakashi would be late with Kana's threat hanging over his head." I snorted. He nodded.

We watched as Gaara materialized into the arena looking slightly off balance. (Yuuki probably hugged him and told him to be a good boy. I blamed that little f***** Tobi for giving her a reason to be an idiot.)

"I wonder who would win. My son or the Last Uchiha." The fake Kazekage said.

"Gaara seems to be in control of his jutsu's. Sasuke has been training with Kakashi Hatake for the past month."

"Then this should be interesting."

"I vote they both lose." I said. "No offense intended to both of you." The Kage nodded.

"And who do you see winning Unmei?" I grinned.

"Love." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Love is power, it makes you do anything to protect or fight. It might be irrational but I've seen it do wonders."

"I must say I like your philosophy." Sarutobi nodded approvingly. Our attention returned to the fighting teenagers.

When Sasuke managed to hit Gaara and cause him pain I looked up at the falling white feathers.

It's time." I murmured. I jumped out of the way as the Kage box exploded. Sarutobi would need my help in order to get rid of Orochimaru. He needed to be sealed but first…

A large purple barrier came up covering the Hokage and Orochimaru.

"Lord Hokage!" ANBU yelled. They flung kunai at the barrier only to have it bounce off. I swiped my blood over a seal on my wrist.

'_Kana? Yuuki? Report!_' I ordered mentally.

'_Kana. Kakashi and I are handling the Suna ninja in the stands._' She reported.

'_Make sure you hurry up and help Jiraiya with the snakes.'_ I ordered.

'_On it.'_

'_Yuuki here. I'm chasing after the Sand Siblings with Naruto.'_

'_Make sure everything there goes the same way it did in the anime and manga.'_

'_I know.'_

'_What about you?'_ Kana asked.

'_I just realized that Sarutobi is very old and he can't defeat Orochimaru with a bad back. That was something I regrettably blocked from my mind. I'm going to help him get rid of Orochimaru.'_

'_Be careful.'_

'_Will do._' I cut off our communication. I refocused back on the ANBU and their attempting to get to the Hokage.

"It's no use, we can't get in."

"Uh guys-" I called.

"What do we do?"

"Hello-"

"We have to wait. This barrier is-"

"HEY!" I shouted. They all looked at me. "You know basic geometry don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

Well if you can't go through the damn purple walls why not attack the corners?"

"We can't, the ones holding this barrier up are shielded." I groaned. These guys were so pessimistic. That or they were lazy.

"Then why not destroy the ground they're sitting on? I doubt they can float in midair!"

Silence.

I sweat-dropped.

"Seriously? You guys didn't think of that?" And they're called the 'elite'?

* * *

**Yuuki's POV~**

Hop, hop, hop, just keep hopping, just keep hopping- no! I mentally slapped myself. Stay focused. Gaara was in trouble and so were his siblings if they stayed around him any longer. I could still feel their emotions so they weren't that far up ahead. We were catching up to Sasuke!

"Wait!" We stopped.

"What are we stopping for?" I asked impatiently looking around. So close to Panda-chan!

"We're being followed." Shikamaru said. I rolled my eyes. Seriously the boy was such a drag. (I can't believe I said that!) You'd think he'd use his smarts for something other than figuring out where he wouldn't be found during a nap.

"Shino?" I asked still horrified I'd thought… that word. He nodded. "You're a good friend. You'll make it." I said quickly. "Let's go."

"Are you crazy? We need to think this through."

"Not to hate on your genius Shika but the time for thinking has passed." I grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him along after us. "It was always supposed to be Shino who stopped first. Next up is you." I ground out. "Now get your skinny legs moving and run."

I felt his shock that I would ever be anything but my cheery self. Naruto and Sakura were also feeling like they didn't really know me if I hid my brains so well. Honestly I couldn't be a bit more responsible? Maybe I should try to act a bit smarter and not like such an idiot.

… Who the hell am I kidding? Acting like a child was _fun_!

Hop… hop… hippity hip hop! I giggled to myself ignoring the feelings of skepticism and nervousness from the others.

* * *

**Kana's POV~**

With a slight hand flick I had Suna ninja falling over without warning only to be confirmed as sleeping. I stopped the next wave to give Gai and Kakashi time to breathe. Not that it really mattered since they were kick-a** ninja.

A loud boom behind me made me whirl around. A giant purple snake was glaring down at me.

"I really hate snakes." I groaned.

Don't think about it. Just help us. Jiraiya-sama has them." Kakashi panted. Okay maybe he wasn't such a bad-a**. I sighed already moving away.

"Sorry Kakashi but Jiraiya won't be fast enough." I jumped up ignoring the call of my name.

I may not have Shina's ability to have things grow as they traveled but I did take great ability in moving through things. I phased through the roof of the building I was on.

I landed right in front of the three orphans who were huddled in fear.

"You know I love children but you three have the worse luck." I said gathering the smallest child. "Run that way!" I ordered. They did as told. And not a second too late, where we had stood was now caved in with a snake's nose in the rubble.

The purple snakes yellow eyes glared at us as he pulled back up.

'Foolish humans!' He thought. "I will eat you!" That got the kids running down the hall with me right behind them.

A loud boom sounded from somewhere close by. From what I gleaned from the snakes mind he was cutting off our escape routes so the hall was the dead end. (You've gotta admire snakes ambitions to get food.)

"Don't stop!" I yelled to the kids. "Keep running!" They slowed down, getting ready to turn. I grabbed their shoulders, pushing them ahead of me straight to the wall.

The child in my arms screamed as we all phased through the wall and into another building. We thankfully landed softer on a stone slide. When we hit the bottom of the first floor the stone slide collapsed. I had no use for it anymore.

"We're okay!" The taller boy choked out.

"Yeah now go! Get to the shelters!" I ordered. The snake's tail came busting through the wall we'd gone through. The kids took off.

Behind me I heard a low hiss. I looked out the newly added skylight to see the purple snake glaring in at me.

"You know I _really_ hate snakes." I groaned pulling out my katana. "But you just pushed my hate into disgust."

* * *

**Shina's POV~**

With the ANBU in position to attack I was ready to run in. Sarutobi had already destroyed the former Hokage's and sent them back to their graves. All that was needed was to place two seals on Orochimaru; two special seals.

"NOW!" I yelled as Sarutobi summoned the Shinigami. The ground rumbled and groaned as the ANBU destroyed the roof using a few well aimed Doton jutsu's. The purple barrier flickered as parts of the roof collapsed. I darted forward in time to get inside the barrier before the ANBU. They could take care of the Sound Four.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Orochimaru yelled. He was about to rip his arms away when I touched his back with my right hand, paralyzing him for a few minutes. I quickly touched his neck with my other hand causing Orochimaru to stiffen. I moved away into Orochimaru's line of sight just as the barrier fell and Sarutobi grinned.

"Good job Shina."

"Hai Hokage-sama." I ignored his surprised chuckle as Orochimaru screamed

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Oh if looks could kill. Thankfully the only person who had that power was Kana.

(**A/N-K:** Damn right b****)

"I'm sorry Orochimaru, but your time is up. You cannot move to another body nor can you move. You will die here." I looked at the Shinigami. "He's all yours Daisuke." The Shinigami, or Daisuke, grinned and pulled on Orochimaru's soul.

"NOOOOO!" His face crumbled away to reveal the poor child he had inhabited. But even that face burned away into a withered husk. Daisuke pulled his arm back and prepared to swallow his meal, along with Sarutobi's soul when I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Daisuke!" I called. He looked at me with his freaky black, red and grey eyes. "I'll trade you for the Sandaime's soul. How does the Sound Four sound?"

'**Those fools? Why would I want them?'**

"They're rich in calcium and high in chakra!" I sang. He snorted.

**'No deal.'**

"Oh come on! There has to be something you want!"

**'Hmm... I have a better deal. Kill them and I'll release the Yondaime also.'**

"Really?" I asked suspiciously. "What else?"

**'When you die, you'll go directly to my kitchens and make me whatever I desire for eternity!**' There's always a catch with this guy. I hummed. Cooking for Daisuke wasn't exactly a bad thing. I liked to cook and experiment. But for eternity?

"Will I get vacations?" I asked.

**'Hah! If you can find a replacement who cooks as well as you do then why not?'** I grinned.

"Deal!" Thank Kami Kana cooked too. "Now if you please? I'd like the Hokage's to all be in heaven with each other and their families." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

**'Women, you're all so demanding.'** While he grumbled on about women he separated Orochimaru's soul and the Sandaime's before swallowing Orochimaru. **'Sarutobi has still forfeited his life. He will go to Kami.'**

"As long as he's not in your stomach. You should be eating a healthier meal than the souls of heroes." He chuckled before vanishing.

I caught the Hokage as he collapsed. He had a smile on his face while Orochimaru's body fell forward. Well at least I had done something right. Sarutobi would be able to be with his wife in heaven. And so would Minato.

"LORD HOKAGE!" The ANBU yelled. They landed around us. Ah, now to inform the rest of the village.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen is dead." I announced. "The Invasion is over."

* * *

**A/N-K: Did you really just sell your soul?**

**A/N-S: It's Daisuke. I merely loaned it out. He'll probably change our deal once he learns of your cooking.**

**A/N-K: And what makes you think I'll agree to that?**

**A/N-Y: Because you love Shina and you'd do anything to get her some precious vacation time with Itachi and Naruto?**

**A/N-S: Exactly!**

**GM NASAI: Times like these I wonder how you'll react to the things I have planned for you three. But that's all for later. I do believe I have a few more chapters before I end this story. But I'm not going to be wrapping things up within the next two chapters so you're still safe. Since no one wanted to give me any feedback on how to do the Chuunin Exams I just winged it. Which turned out pretty good I think. Read, review and tell your friends. Aloha!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tsunade

**Chapter Ten: Tsunade**

* * *

**GM NASAI: Oh my gods... {faints}**

**A/N-K: Whoa, what happened to her?**

**A/N-Y: She saw the views for the story.**

**A/N-S: What views? {checks then faints}**

**A/N-K: A... a thousand?!**

**A/N-Y: Well over a thousand. OOH! I LOVE PEOPLE NOW! REMEMBER, GM NASAI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! I NEED TO GO GET RID OF SOME OF MY ENERGY!**

**A/N-K: Yeah, read on.**

* * *

Sarutobi's funeral was the same as it was in the anime; wet and somber. Now, I may not like getting wet on a daily basis but I could live with the rain if it meant attending Sarutobi's funeral. After all, it was beautiful, in a way.

As I stared at the dead leaders face, I couldn't help my overactive imagination as it entertained the idea of the Four Hokages in Heaven talking and joking around. I wondered if they were all trying to find the cure for paperwork. (I had to smile at the thought of Sarutobi yelling at Minato for leaving the paperwork to him for an extra twelve years.)

There was also one other reason we were out here getting drenched from the rain. Since we were the Unmei we were given the duty of standing on the other side of the deceased and watching the people grieve. Honestly you'd think people would want to see just their Hokage and not us. Yuuki told me about why we'd been subjugated to this torture earlier this morning; apparently everyone thought we could guide Sarutobi to the Gods. (Sorry people but we'd left our wings in our other bodies).

Speaking of bodies, Orochimaru's body had been burned earlier with a simple fire jutsu earlier that morning. Since he was a traitor not many people mourned him. Actually Anko was the only one who cried, and that was simply because she hadn't been the one to kill him. I'd patted her head and told her she could try again in the afterlife. If Daisuke hadn't already eaten him for breakfast.

"I'm going to miss the old man." I muttered. "He was fun to mess around with."

"You mean ditch paperwork with?" Yuuki asked dryly. I had to smile.

"What? I made an old man happy by getting him away from the old ball and chain. I regret none of it." She snorted before we went silent again.

"So begins another age; and a new future." Kana murmured. I nodded.

"I'm dreading what will come next." Itachi.

"We can give everyone a break today, but come tomorrow Naruto and Jiraiya will need to leave to find Tsunade." Yuuki murmured. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

Aren't ninja's supposed to not cry?" Kana asked. Yuuki held her head up high.

"I'm crying for a great leader who was exceedingly patient and kind. He was a grandfather and a father. He may have been old but he died so his village would live on and never have to suffer under Orochimaru." Her voice carried over the people. "No matter what anyone says I will always remember this man as an honorable teacher and person." I swear I could've heard the dramatic music playing.

(**A/N-Y:** Kana was playing her Ipod again.)

(**A/N-S:** Oh, I thought I was finally going crazy.)

(**A/N-K:** You can't lose what you never had.)

(**GM NASAI:** But I can 'lose' you three if you don't shut up!)

"And that is how he will remain." I said placing a white rose on Sarutobi's deathbed.

* * *

The next day dawned with a crisp start that belied the funeral we'd had yesterday. But since I had nothing against people picking up and moving on with love and respect for Sarutobi I was happy. As long as no one went overboard and became exceedingly drunk.

Sarutobi's death was another thing to discuss. Of course since the Village elders had died, of a heart attack, Sarutobi had brought in three new candidates. Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, and Kana (We were surprised at that). And since there was no Hokage every clan head was called to discuss a new Hokage.

And guess who everyone called in to hear their problems? That's right, the Unmei. Couldn't people try and think for themselves about what they needed and not wanted?

"I'm not going to like this." I muttered when Jiraiya joined us outside the council door. "I hate politics."

"It's all about how you represent yourself." Jiraiya said. I glared at him.

"And if we should elect you as Hokage?" Kana asked innocently. Jiraiya promptly turned around and started to walk away. "Oh no, get back here."

"I don't want to be Hokage! I'm not suited to the hat!"

"We know. We were just playing with you." Yuuki giggled.

"You were?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"It's hard to tell most of the time." Kana admitted.

"Let's go, we're already late enough as it is." Yuuki smiled happily.

"No! Please let me go!" Jiraiya begged.

"You're doing this with us so shut up and act your age." Kana growled. I snickered as his body got up and silently entered the room with us. You had to love Kana's telekinesis. It just made life so much easier.

"Who should we have?" A civilian asked as we entered the Meeting Room. I briefly admired how half the council was Shinobi and the other half was Civilians. Though why we needed civilians to help run a Shinobi village was beyond me. (Like I said I hated politics and therefore never paid much attention).

"Why not have a civilian be Hokage for once?"

"Should we interrupt?" Yuuki asked since no one had noticed us.

"Nah," I leaned against the wall. "Let's let them fight over this matter for a few seconds.

"For once I am in agreement with Shina about being lazy." Kana sighed.

"That wouldn't accomplish anything." Tsume growled. "Civilians do not know how a shinobi system works."

"As I recalled this is a Shinobi village." Shibi murmured. My point exactly. "Unlike civilians, shinobi follow a different set of rules. Why? Because we are the ones who protect this village."

"So you're saying you're bigger than us?" A civilian asked.

"I didn't see you wielding a kunai when Orochimaru attacked." Inochi said.

"Why don't you be Hokage Shikaku?" Choza asked.

"No. I don't have the experience necessary to lead a village." Lazy bastard. He could've probably studied a manual and figured out everything there is to know about being Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama should be the new Hokage." Another civilian argued.

"HELL NO!" Jiraiya and Yuuki yelled. Everyone turned to look at us as we had entered unnoticed until now. I sighed pushing off from the wall. There went my relaxation time. I was actually hoping Tsume would strangle the civilian she'd been eyeing.

"I beg your pardon and I apologize for my sister but having Jiraiya as Hokage would be… bad. Can you imagine what would happen if we had a kabuki as a Hokage?" Kana said. I snickered at the revulsion on the women's faces.

"Then why not have one of you Unmei be Hokage?" Hizashi asked.

"No." I said. "As Unmei we are Fate, we are neutral. We cannot stay in one village as Kage and hope that the rest of the world understands. We don't exactly have just one home you know. Besides, we already know who will become the new Hokage."

"Who would that be?" Shibi asked.

"Tsunade Senju." Kana announced without warning. The civilians started to protest this very loudly.

"You've got to be joking." A civilian said. "Tsunade Senju has been in exile for years. She doesn't care about us."

"What has she ever done for us?" Another asked.

"Are you calling me and my sisters a liar?" I asked loudly. That shut them up.

"That's not healthy." Yuuki sang. There was a dangerous glint in her eye that promised pain should one not tread carefully.

"With all due respect Unmei but Tsunade hasn't set foot in Konoha for years. Why would she agree to become Hokage now?" Hizashi asked politely.

"Maybe because she's the better choice?" Kana asked rhetorically.

"You mock us?" A civilian asked sounding outraged.

"'You mock us?'" I asked in the same tone.

"Can't you see that having a civilian as Hokage would be the better solution? We would not care for war! We would only promote peace and allow other nations to see that!"

"By having ninja's put on a leash?" Kana asked doubtiously. "As Aburame-san said, this is a shinobi village. Have you ever heard of a civilian being Kage? What would you do for your village if we should end up in war again?"

"A hundred ryo says he runs like a child." Yuuki giggled.

"Impudent brats!" A woman hissed. I waved my hand and mouths snapped shut. I loved having my shields, they were so useful. I glared at the woman.

"I would watch your tongue Mistress Merchant. We don't take kindly to insults." Kana growled. The various empty chairs and tables started to shudder and shake violently. I waved Kana down.

"Tsunade Senju _will_ be the next Hokage. She has the Will of Fire Sarutobi talked about and though she hides it, it burns bright. I know many of you are hesitant to accept the one Sannin besides Orochimaru who left the village but Tsunade is a good leader."

"Yeah and I'm a good trader." A civilian snorted. I glared at him making his mouth snap shut.

"It's either Tsunade Senju or Kakashi Hatake." I cocked an eyebrow.

"EH?" He looked up from his book looking like a deer in the headlights.

"And I'm sure none of you would like the village to be run by Kakashi when he's always three hours late to anything but a A-rank or higher mission. Especially when he always has his head in that book of his." Kana sighed. The ninja side all shuddered as the civilians looked mad about that.

"Very well… Who would you suggest go bring Tsunade back? Every ninja who has gone after her has returned nearly beaten to death." Shikaku asked.

"Shina, Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki-sama." My sisters chimed. I nodded.

"What? You want the demon brat-" The civilian didn't get to finish his sentence as I calmly walked forward and placed my hands in front of him on the table. I leaned in to stare into his wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Merchant-san but I think I didn't hear you quite right." The table groaned and cracked as my shield pressed down on it. I smiled sweetly sending out a blast of my KI. (Who knew that would come in handy?) "What did you call my otouto?" I cocked my head as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"I-I-I-"

"I don't think you meant to call him a demon… _did you_?" I growled the last two words. The table groaned loudly as I applied more pressure.

"N-no... No I-I…"

"Are you sure?" The table started to bend and twist. "You know, I'm getting tired of everyone insulting my otouto. How would you feel if I called you merchant all the time?" I'm pretty sure I had his legs and a certain member of his trapped tightly by now. "I'm going to ask again and you'd better tell me. **Did you call my otouto a demon**?"

"N-NO!" He yelped. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-It won't h-happen again!" I smiled pulling back.

"Good. I'll be holding you to your promise _Merchant_-san." I walked away. The table in front of him was twisted and cracked but still holding strong. I ignored the looks of fear and respect.

"Did you have to stop him?" Yuuki asked sadly when I was beside her again. I snorted.

"You and Kana would have killed him if he had finished his sentence. I just decided on the path with the less bloodshed." I shrugged.

"Are there any more stupid objections or questions?" Kana asked with a grin on her face.

"When do you leave?" Tsume asked looking very amused.

"In one hour. We'll be gone ten days." I said promptly.

"Very well then. Shina Unmei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Naruto Uzumaki will be leaving on the 'Tsunade Retrieval' mission." Shikaku nodded. "Good luck."

"Luck's got nothing when you have Fate on your side." Yuuki chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a dork." Kana sighed.

* * *

"That was very impressive of you back there." Jiraiya commented as we waited for Naruto by the gates an hour later. "I don't think anyone has ever publicly defended the gaki." I shrugged.

"Naruto has always lived a hard life because of what's inside him. No one knows the stubborn, brave, and kind person he is."

"But you do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Have you learned nothing about him in the month you trained him?" I asked, astonished.

"Kid is stubborn along with being a dunce." Jiraiya said without lying. I snorted.

"Be that as it may, Naruto is the most pure soul I have ever known. He won't ridicule anyone just to be mean. He'll always go out of his way to help someone. And no matter how hard I've tried to dissuade him, he would rather take a kunai for his friends then let them get hurt." I looked at him. "He's a fast learner and a good student. He picked up on the Rasengan and summoning jutsu in one month"

"It could have been a fluke." He offered.

"While he may not be smart he could be. You just need to help him by being his godfather." Jiraiya stayed quiet to think.

I hummed a Disney song to pass the time. (Don't ask which song it was. It's embarrassing.)

(**A/N-K:** Then why are you singing it?)

(**A/N-S:** Because it's easier to remember then one sung by Ariana Grande. I can't hit those high notes.)

(**A/N-Y:** Don't the dogs sing when you do?)

(**A/N-S:** Shut up that was one time!)

(**GM NASAI:** Will you be quiet and let the readers continue?)

(**ALL: **Sorry)

"In our future, are we close?" Jiraiya asked a while later.

"Hmm, Naruto considers you a parent figure. He loves you the way Minato loved you." Jiraiya nodded. Before he could ask anything else Naruto ran up with the rest of Team7 behind him.

"Onee-chan! You're coming with us?" Naruto asked glomping me. I hugged back.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm not going to miss Jiraiya getting his ass handed to him by Tsunade."

"HEY!"

"So you're all going?" Sasuke asked. I checked his bond with Naruto to see it was still as strong as ever. (Good, good let them stay that way. It would be hard for Sasuke to deflect even if he wanted to. MWUHAHAHAHA!)

(**A/N-K:** You sound like Smeagol.)

(**A/N-S:** Shut up Kana!)

"Yeah. We'd take you but Kana said she still needed to beat you and Kakashi senseless for being late." Sasuke paled. "I'm not going to spare you just to have _my_ ass chewed out for it later."

"But won't it be dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"If it is I can just use a Ra-" I covered Naruto's mouth.

"What did Jiraiya tell you about that?" I warned. Naruto gulped. "Good boy."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. They have me." Jiriaya boasted. I raised an eyebrow. Kakashi looked at me. I found it reassuring that he trusted me more than the Sannin.

"They have _me_ Kakashi. They'll be fine." I said. "I'll keep Naruto from absorbing any Ero stuff too if you want."

Kakashi nodded. "If you don't mind I'd like to still have a cute little Genin when he returns." I chuckled.

"Will do."

"Be careful Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto beamed. I had to say I was proud of Sakura. She didn't resemble her old self from a month back anymore. (Kana had talked her into chopping her hair off again. Though this time it was done at a salon.) Sakura was also wiser, not much but enough to notice. Even Kana was proud of her.

"We'd better get going now." I said looking out the gates. Itachi and Kisame were going to be looking for Naruto soon. "Sasuke, you remember what Sarutobi told you about _him_?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes."

"If you still want to ask him, stay with Kana." I said. He frowned but nodded. I looked to Kakashi. "The sword absorbs chakra." He nodded. He'd know soon. "Let's go boys. The sooner we get there the sooner I can come back here."

"I'm waiting on you two." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Come on Ero-sennin." Naruto yelled as we started running.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME GAKI?" Jiraiya yelled. I laughed.

"We told you it was a good nickname." I called back.

* * *

**GM NASAI: I knew there was a reason I loved all of you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Unfortunately I will be ending this story... next Monday. That's the last chapter.**

**A/N-Y: So start reviewing so she'll make a freaking sequel!**

**A/N-K: We can only do so much people. It's your job to say what you want.**

**GM NASAI: Don't go giving them ideas for a revolution.**

**A/N-S: I'm not going out that easily! We came back for a reason so why not do a freaking sequel.**

**GM NASAI: You remember when I said I wasn't evil enough to demand reviews? Well I'm starting to think that if I can get a thousand views why can't I get any reviews that say they like my story? It can't be that hard to just say right?**

**A/N-K: You're turning into a dictator... I like it. About time you crossed over to the evil side.**

**GM NASAI: I'm not a dictator. I'm just saying people could review more. That's all. Anyway, this was a shorter chapter then I had planned but I'm starting to feel the 'bleh' attitude my siblings exhibit. So I need some pick me-ups.**

**A/N-Y: Why don't you drink some sugar? That'll pick anyone up.**

**GM NASAI: {Sigh} Anyway, read and review people. Merci!**


	11. Chapter 11: Back on Track

**Chapter Eleven: Back on Track and Covering the Bases**

* * *

**A/N-Y: We're back people! It's been nice knowing you all and such but I'm afraid we've come to the end of the line.**

**GM NASAI: Why are you doing the 'farewell' speech already?**

**A/N-Y: Because this is the end.**

**GM NASAI: Didn't Kana and Shina tell you?**

**A/N-S: We were going to but life happened.**

**GM NASAI: You live in my head. You don't really have a life.**

**A/N-K: That doesn't make us any more real you know!**

**A/N-Y: Can someone please tell me what I'm missing here?**

**GM NASAI: {Sigh} This isn't the last chapter.**

**A/N-Y: WHAT?! But-But you-you said...**

**A/N-K: Relax Yuuki, we'll explain while the people read. GM NASAI does not own Naruto or any of their other merchandising.**

**A/N-S: I thought Yuuki always did that.**

**A/N-K: I wanted to see how it felt. {Shrugs} Not as good as I thought it would feel.**

* * *

"So where is Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as we entered the closest village to Konoha.

"I have no clue." I said. Jiraiya face faulted.

"What?" He asked. I shrugged keeping a wary eye on the people as they walked.

"I may be psychic but even I'm not all knowing. Do you know what the strain of seeing everything would do to a person?" Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully.

"But we do find her right?" Jiraiya asked. There was the hotel Itachi and Kisame were supposed to find us in.

"Oh yes. You just need to ask in a shop. Ask and ye shall receive."

"How long is this gonna take?" Naruto whined.

"Don't worry otouto. We'll get there." I replied mysteriously.

"Well you two should stay in a hotel while I find some information." Jiraiya said pulling us to the hotel. "One room, two beds please." The old man behind the desk nodded. Money and a key were exchanged. I looked up and down the street that I could see. It didn't look that different from all the other places I'd been but at least here I could get some privacy. Jiraiya had suggested I cover my headband to avoid anyone forewarning Tsunade should they figure out what we were doing.

"Are you sure it's just information?" Naruto asked seeing Jiraiya look at a pretty black haired woman walking my. I rolled my eyes before taking the key from Jiraiya.

"Who cares as long as we're away from the pervert?" I pulled Naruto after me. "Have fun!" I called.

"Exactly!" Jiraiya exclaimed going goggly eyed. I shook my head in amusement. Trust Jiraiya to fall for something like that.

"If you did your Sexy Jutsu he wouldn't be looking anywhere else." I muttered as Naruto and I walked up the stairs.

"Should I?" Naruto asked raising his hands.

"Nah, he'll learn his lesson soon enough." I snorted pulling Naruto into the room. "Hey look, we can make some ramen." I said spotting a coffee maker. "We can get some hot water from this."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled pulling out ramen. Other than his clothes it was all he packed. I shook my head in amusement. Subconsciously I put a shield over the room to block Naruto's chakra signature.

"Itadakimasu!" Six minutes later Naruto and I were sitting at the table and eating the noodly goodness. I watched as Naruto practically inhaled his first bowl. He sighed in contentment before frowning.

"Onee-chan, where are you from?" Naruto asked. I raised an eyebrow while continuing to eat.

"That's a random question." I said once my mouth was clear.

"I know but... You don't wear a village headband. Just the 'fate' headband."

"Jiraiya doesn't wear the Konoha headband." I said.

"Yeah but people already know he's from Konoha." Naruto argued.

"Ah..." I chewed my noodles thinking about my answer. "… Truthfully I'm not from any specific village." Unless you count Flagstaff, Arizona. "I like the Five Nations so I'd have to say that every village is my home. I don't have a favorite nor will I choose just one."

"But, how can you live in all the Hidden Villages?" Naruto asked.

"I just do. Wherever I go is where my home is." Naruto frowned. "I like to believe that the Five Nations are one, not separate, just one." Hopefully this would help him get started on his 'bring peace to all' that he was known for in the... alternate future.

"I get it." Naruto said slowly. "But how do you go in and out without getting stopped by other ninja?" I tapped my chin wondering how to best explain the situation.

"Well, the five Hokage's know that my sisters and I are neutral. We don't take sides and as a result we help in the village whenever we can. Like the Invasion on Konoha. If Kumo was in trouble we'd help them too." Naruto nodded.

"But wouldn't one of the villages want you three to stay permanently?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But we told them we could either stay with them as regular ninja without telling about any visions or we could wander the land and tell them if any calamity was about to befall them. They tried forcing us but that only resulted in us practically driving their village into the ground with pranks, wailing, and destroying random things. They'd rather have us as allies than destroying their village." Naruto nodded.

"So, you'll never really settle down?" Naruto asked looking sad.

"We might one day." I murmured softly remembering the vision of me in the Akatsuki. "But that day is not today." A knock sounded on the door. "If that's a woman asking for Jiraiya I'm going to murder him." I growled getting up.

"I can get it." Naruto said getting up. I waved him off.

"You stay there." I ordered. "Before I eat your ramen." He plopped back down like a sack of potatoes. I smiled opening the door to see Itachi and Kisame. "Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked coolly. Thankfully the table wasn't in the line of sight to the door.

"Unmei…" Kisame grinned. "Well this is a surprise running into you here."

"Eh, it's not really a surprise for me." I said staring at them warily. "May I ask why you're knocking on my door?"

"We're looking for a blond kid with blue eyes, seen him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kisame I'm shocked, I wouldn't have thought of you as a pedophile." I shook my head sadly while he sputtered. "First impressions are always wrong I suppose."

"I'm not a pedophile!" He growled. I could see a faint smile on Itachi's face.

"Says the one asking for a blond boy. I should be ashamed but I kind of expected something like this." Kisame growled.

"I'm not Orochimaru." I nodded sagely moving into the hallway more. One check of my shield and I was glad I could obscure Naruto so it seemed like I was all alone.

"Yes but the news is he's dead so his mantle can go to you." I gave him a once over. "It wouldn't take much for people to assume." Itachi stepped forward before Kisame could wring my neck. Ooh he's so sexy. (GAH! I did not just think that!)

"As amusing as Kisame being a pervert is the boy in question just so happens to be a Jinchuuriki." I frowned, ignoring the tiny part of me that loved his voice. "The man at the counter said he came in with you."

"Why the hell do people call them sacrifices? It's not right." I seethed ignoring their looks. "They didn't ask to have the Bijuu, they were put in them without permission. No wait; I can't say that about Bee and Yugito. But people really should have more tact than to blame them for having them." I shook my head.

"The boy?" Sexy asked. I looked up in surprise. Dammit…

"Oh you're still here. Well I can't help you; he left with Jiraiya twenty minutes ago."

"Any idea where they're going?" Kisame asked. Oh he was just making this too easy to tease him.

"I don't trust perverts." I said glaring at Kisame. "For all I know you could actually like hunting down little boys." He glared at me before smirking.

"I actually like hunting down Unmei, after all you do have that rare talent." I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Giving heavenly blow jobs?" He blinked in surprise while Itachi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't doubt your stamina Kisame but I would ruin you." I grinned. "Your best bet is to settle down with a nice durable girl."

"You-" Itachi cut him off.

"Where are they going?" He asked staring into my eyes. He had such a nice face, so handsome. (This wasn't going to get any easier was it?) I gave him a dry glare for ruining my fun.

"Don't get your sexy ass in a twist. They went to find Tsunade." I said giving in to the urges to call Itachi 'Sexy'. Kisame snickered. Itachi just looked at me.

"Where?" Itachi asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know I said I'd stay here and wait for something exciting to happen. I'm not about to get my ass beaten by Tsunade."

"You can see the future how do you not know where they are?" Kisame asked. I groaned in frustration.

"People are always going to ask that. Why can't you use your brains for once? I can't see everything my dear Kisa. Psychic I may be but even I can't see what I'm going to have for dinner." I said. "Is that all?"

"What direction did they head?" Itachi asked. His smell was… Uh no, I'm cutting myself off right there. I can handle calling him Sexy but I draw the line at smelling and getting lost in those dark eyes. Just, no.

"I don't know I was in the shower. What did you want me to do unlock the door and stick my head out to ask? Jiraiya is a master he could've eye raped me in two seconds flat." He probably could've. I smiled at Itachi. "Although for your gorgeous face I'll say they went northwest."

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked. I snorted.

"I don't care what Tsunade does to you Kisa, but keep this one alive for your sake. He's good eye candy." I bowed mockingly. "Have a nice day gentlemen, we'll meet again soon." I closed the door reinforcing my shield.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked already on his sixth ramen cup.

"A very perverted shark and a handsome body wrapped in a dark cloak." I said sitting down. Naruto frowned. "I've been around Jiraiya too long if I start to notice the opposite sex."

"Oh… ew!"

"Tell me about it." I snorted.

* * *

"It took you three hours to get the name of the town?" I asked disbelieving. We were almost at the town Tsunade was supposed to be in thanks to Jiraiya's information gathering (or so he calls it) and I still didn't believe it took him that long. Reason being, he smelled very strongly of perfume. (And anyone worth anything know he was a pervert.)

"It sure did." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered.

"Stop calling me that gaki!"

"Don't call Naruto-sama that!" I said unconsciously. "Only I can."

"HEY!" Jiraiya grew serious.

"Since this is Tsunade you're going to have to be careful. She's most likely going to be drunk and angry."

"What's so bad about that?" Naruto asked.

"You remember Sakura's punches?" I asked. Sakura had started to work on her fighting style thanks to the books Kana had given her. She was more experienced in what she was doing but now even Sasuke was taking care around her after what he'd seen her do to a tree, well a line of them. Naruto nodded. "Tsunade has the same style but her punches can be lethal."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Don't worry kid, just stay on her good side and you'll be okay." Jiraiya assured.

* * *

I must say staying on Tsunade's good side may have been a lost cause. As soon as Jiraiya started talking to Tsunade and Naruto figured how bitter she was everything kind of went downhill for both of them. After three minutes Naruto and Jiraiya were both in their own respective craters.

"I knew I shouldn't have missed this." I chuckled. Tsunade turned to glare at me but stopped short at my headband. "Hello, I'm Shina Unmei, nice to meet you Lady Hokage."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuande asked distrustfully. I smirked looking over Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Seeing those two get their asses beat." I snickered as Naruto moaned. He was still alive but not getting up anytime soon. "It was worth it." Tsunade gave me a wary glance. I sighed and stood straighter. "Tsunade, you're going to be the Hokage. It's either you or that idiot." I pointed to Jiraiya. "And if he's Hokage I may just have to evacuate Konoha right now."

"I'm not going back to Konoha." Tsunade said. I looked into her eyes.

"Tsunade," I murmured seriously. "I can understand your pain and hatred but this loneliness won't work forever. Nor will getting drunk and losing your money." She glared at me.

"And how would you know? Have you ever felt the pain of having someone you love die?"

"Yes." I answered simply. "But they won't be gone forever Tsunade. Eventually you'll die, hopefully from old age, and you'll be with your loved ones again. They aren't as dead and gone as you might think. They're still with you." I looked at Naruto. "You see the blond idiot? He knows."

"What could someone as happy-go-lucky as he have to do with this?" Tsunade asked harshly.

"He wants to become Hokage. He tells everyone he meets that he will become Hokage one day."

"No he won't. Being Hokage is a fools dream." Tsunade scoffed. "He's better off forgetting that dream because he will never reach it." I raised an eyebrow.

"You should say that to him. He gives very compelling speeches." I chuckled. "Naruto is just like Nawaki and Dan in the way that they want something. Naruto will reach his goal but only if you are Hokage Tsunade" I looked at her. "Though he may be a knucklehead he is just like Minato and Kushina. His Will of Fire burns brighter than anyone's. Stop your drinking and stop wallowing in your guilt because he needs you Tsunade. You won't realize it but you'll see one day."

"No. I can't." She protested turning away.

"Can't or won't?" I asked. She stopped. "I may not have known your brother and lover personally but do you think they would want you to drink yourself into oblivion? It won't help. The isolation you have going will only make the hole in your heart fester." I dodged the punch Tsunade sent at me. The ground cracked into a crater.

"Why should I return to a village that only brought me misery?" She asked angrily. I met her eyes.

"Because it's where you belong. It's where you will find happiness, irritation, family, and love. Though you might think you don't deserve that I can guarantee that you will be happier in Konoha."

"Is that what you see?" Tsunade asked looking down.

"It is what I know. And it will happen Tsunade. You're not as alone as you think. Now stop your bull-headedness and use your brain. You are Tsunade of the Sannin and the future Hokage of Konoha. If anyone can lead that village of crazies it would be you and only you."

...

...

...

"… Shizune get our bags. We're going back to Konoha." Tsunade ordered. I smiled a tiny smile. Things were getting back on track.

* * *

"Now that Tsunade is home we should leave." Yuuki said as we watched Tsunade's inauguration for Godaime Hokage.

"No, now that things are moving forward we need to make sure they stay on track." I said. "Kana, since you love beating Kakashi and Sasuke black and blue you should stay here to watch over Konoha." And make sure Tsunade doesn't get into any debt or the sake.

"What about Naruto?" Yuuki asked.

"Jiraiya offered to take him for his two year training." Kana said. "He'll be fine."

"Yuuki have you received any orders from Izayoi?" I asked Yuuki.

"I'm to go to Kiri. Mei needs to be told of our standing since she is their Kage now. Once she is aware of that I leave for Suna. Gaara should be Kazekage by then so he will need to know." I nodded.

"And you?" Kana asked.

"I'm going to Ame for the Akatsuki."

"What are you going to do?" Yuuki asked.

"Offer my services. We do need to change things so why not start by seeing if S-rank criminals have hearts. I'll be checking in on Iwa and Kumo before then first."

"Then it's decided." Kana murmured. "Things really are changing for the better."

"Yes, they will." Yuuki said. I could only nod as the crowd cheered

* * *

"Be careful." I said as Naruto and Jiraiya were leaving the day after Tsunade's inauguration. "You'd better have my otouto back in one piece or I'll skin you alive, Jiraiya."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Jiraiya huffed. I hugged Naruto one last time.

"Be careful Naruto-sama."

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself onee-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm always careful." I said rolling my eyes. "I just don't want you to end up getting some of Ero-sennin's habits."

"The kid would learn well to learn from me!" Jiraiya grinned. I glared at him.

"The kid would learn better if you were made an example of pain and torture." Jiraiya and I glared at each other until Naruto broke our glaring.

"See you Sakura! Kakashi! Teme!"

"Shut up dobe. You probably won't learn much while you're gone anyway."

"That a challenge teme!" Naruto yelled. I couldn't help it I laughed at the entertainment Naruto and Sasuke provided.

"I bet I'll be more powerful than you when you get back, dobe!"

"With Kakashi-sensei? You'll probably turn into a closet perv teme!"

"Hey!" Kana hit the both of them over the head. "Knock it off and act your age you big babies!"

"Hmph." Kana glared at Sasuke.

"What did I tell you about using your words Uchiha?"

"Hahaha- ow!" Naruto yelled.

"You'd better get going." I said as Kana started to yell at Naruto.

It took five minutes for Kana to stop scolding Naruto and Sasuke before I decided to just put a shield over her mouth. It took less time and would give Naruto and Jiraiya the chance to leave.

"We'll be back in two years." I watched Jiraiya and Naruto head out knowing I'd be leaving soon too.

"He'll be okay." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"I know. If you and Sakura couldn't kill him he'll survive whatever Jiraiya throws at him." Sasuke just 'Hn-ed'. "Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" I asked looking around for the pink haired girl.

"She's with Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, she's her apprentice now." I nodded. "That's good. No more fangirling. I guess you can rest easy on that huh?"

"You'd think. Kana and Kakashi are going to be training me." He glanced at Kana and Kakashi warily. Kana was still glaring at me for making her shut up while Kakashi was too busy checking her out. Oh well, at least those two would have time to be very up close with each other.

"Oh." I nodded solemnly. "I feel your pain. I hope you survive Kana's training." Sasuke glared.

"Not helping." I snorted letting Kana go finally. Instead of killing me like I expected she simply looked around in confusion.

"Where's-" Kana was cut off as Yuuki cried out.

"Hey! I'm here!" I turned to see my bubbly sister looking slightly winded.

"Oh there she is."

"Why do you look out of breath?" I asked suspiciously as she skidded to a stop.

"I was eating at Ichiraku's. I'm going to be gone for a while so I thought I'd get the last taste of Konoha while I could."

"We're not going to be gone that long." I said.

"You never know." Kana said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes.

You're weird." Sasuke said.

"You don't even know the half of it." I said pulling up my cloaks hood. "Be good Sasuke, listen to Kakashi, make sure you stay on Kana's good side, and for kami's sake stay away from anything revenge related."

"Hn." I ruffled his hair before Yuuki and I started walking.

"Think he'll be okay?" Yuuki asked.

"Itachi gave him a few things to think about but he'll be okay." I said. "He's got Kakashi and Kana to keep him level-headed." Yuuki nodded. "What about Gaara?"

"Naruto set him straight. He'll be fine, especially when I get there." I nodded.

"We should get going then. I need to be in Ame by tomorrow night." We took off running. (Why didn't I teleport? I wasn't that lazy).

* * *

**Random Persons POV ~**

There were many things in life that Joi had never experienced. And there were a lot of things in life he had experienced. Having a family was something he hadn't experienced. He had no parents, grandparents or siblings. No aunt or uncle. He was alone. Yet he didn't see that as a hindrance.

He may know starvation on a personal level and loneliness on an even deeper level, but he didn't mind. He knew what being responsible and quick was all about. He knew what life was like. He even pitied the children who had families.

And while he was only six years old he didn't see that as a weakness. At least he hadn't until the first rogue ninja had picked him up by his shirt.

"Well look at this boys, the first appetizer." The ninja had sneered holding him so Joi could see ten pairs of arms and multiple shiny metal pointed right at him.

"HEY, LET ME GO!" Joi cried.

"Bit of a loud brat isn't he?" One laughed.

"Let's gut him." One hissed.

"Better yet, why don't we practice our aim?" Another growled. Joi whimpered as those eyes looked at him that way, like he was nothing but meat. That was when Joi realized that being alone was a double edged sword. If no one cared, then no one would miss him. No one would know. Joi clenched his eyes shut tight.

"Ready, aim and-" The voice cut off with a wet gurgle. Joi didn't open his eyes as the ninja holding him dropped him. Nor did he open his eyes when he heard a new voice.

"Pathetic bastards. Only the weak would hurt a child."

"Who are you?" One ninja yelled. Joi didn't move as the voice grew colder.

"Unmei." Joi stayed curled against the muddy ground focusing hard on the rain and the sound it made as screams erupted all around him.

Joi didn't know how long he stayed in that position but he knew he'd probably be next to die if he got up. He was so wound tight that when a warm hand touched his solder he flinched and yelled.

"DON'T KILL ME!" He still didn't open his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." The surprisingly female voice answered. Joi shook his head.

"You killed those men!"

"Ah, well they deserved it. I didn't think you'd want to be used for target practice." The female touched his furrowed eyebrows. Joi reluctantly opened his eyes to see startling blue eyes set in a oval face framed by blood red hair. Joi just stared at the angel as she smiled slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern evident on her surprisingly tan face. Joi blinked as his frozen brain registered what the angel had asked.

"I-I'm fine." The angels eyes lit up.

"Good. I'd hate for you to get a cold out here." She frowned. "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." Joi could only blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Aren't angels supposed to know everything?" The angel blinked as Joi's face heated up. What had he been thinking? Angels weren't warm like her, nor did they show up like she had. Angels didn't exist. Yet this angel smiled.

"I suppose we should but I didn't want to take advantage of you." She held up her hand. "My name is Shina Unmei." Joi grabbed her hand. Shina's eyes dimmed but her smile stayed frozen to her face.

"I'm..."

"Joi." She breathed. Joi nodded in amazement as the angel, Shina, focused on him again.

"How did you-?"

"I'm an angel." She smiled before tensing. Joi responded to her nervousness instinctively. "I should probably get you out of here Joi."

"What?" Joi asked looking up at Shina. She smiled briefly grabbing him in a bundle and jumping off. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a safe place." She said. Joi couldn't understand it but he felt like if he looked back, he'd see someone following them.

He didn't look back as Shina ran through the trees not stopping or slipping in the rain that always poured down.

They stopped by a river. Shina kept her hold on him as she did a handsign. Another Shina appeared. Joi could only watch in fascination and wonder. Was the Angel a ninja?

"Take him to Kana, he'll be safe there." Shina ordered herself. The other Shina nodded.

"Wait, what-?" Joi looked at the Shina who was letting him go. He didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you soon Joi. Until then I need you safe and sound. Listen to Kana and Tsunade." She ruffled his hair. Joi felt like she was mothering him and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Before he could ask anymore questions he blinked and Shina, the forest and the rain were gone.

* * *

**Shina's POV ~**

I didn't have to wait long after I'd sent Joi with my clone. Sasori and Deidera had been following me since I'd gotten past the border into Ame. Pein had felt me nearing and sent them to find out why I was here.

With my track record at making friends I somehow I didn't think I'd be getting to know anyone besides Itachi and Kisame for the next few weeks. If I lived that long. I still needed to get past Pein and Tobi to join Akatsuki. Which would be-

I tensed as Sasori and Deidera landed in front of me. Well Sasori was inside Hiruko, as usual.

"Unmei, is there a reason you're in Ame?" Sasori growled. I mentally prayed kami was helping with all my heart.

"Yeah actually. There is." I replied. "I'm here to talk to your Leader, Pein." Oh if looks could kill.

* * *

**A/N-S: I was wondering if you'd do a cliff hanger in this chapter.**

**GM NASAI: Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later. This chapter was actually longer than I expected. But at least I covered my bases with ending it right here.**

**A/N-K: I feel sorry for Shina. She got the worse end of the stick.**

**A/N-Y: I feel sorry for the Akatsuki! Do you know how many of them have yaoi stories? {laughs} Shina won't let those go.**

**A/N-S: No I won't. It was how I made friends with you two.**

**A/N-K: So when does this story end?**

**GM NASAI: I'm thinking on Friday. Then we may or may not have a sequel.**

**A/N-Y: We better have a sequel! I want to know what happens!**

**A/N-S: Don't we live this?**

**A/N-Y: Yes but I want things to be written. Otherwise everything's floating around in GM NASAI's head.**

**GM NASAI: I'll think about it. Read, review, and tell me if I should post a sequel. I'm still debating that.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Akatsuki

**Chapter Twelve: The Akatsuki**

* * *

**GM NASAI: And here it is, after a few false ends and making everyone crazy with my messed up sense of time. I now present the last chapter of Changing What Was. You've all been very good to me by reading this story and occasionally reviewing. For that you deserve a gold star. But since I am not a divine being you're just going to have to settle for my gratitude and thanks.**

**A/N-Y: And our appreciation!**

**A/N-K: Thanks to you all we had someone other than GM NASAI to listen(read) our ramblings.**

**A/N-S: The only reason we're sounding so professional this time is because we were promised Cookies'n'Cream. Otherwise we'd just post this chapter.**

**A/N-Y: Be nice Shina! They took the time to read our story.**

**A/N-S: You mean my story?**

**A/N-K: Do you want me to go Bloody Mary on you again? No? Then shut up.**

**GM NASAI: Yes well, continue to read on people!**

* * *

I'd never feared death after I'd died. What was there to fear when it was against my will and I was powerless to stop it? But the silence and hostility Sasori and Deidera both exhibited made me think I was dying again just from the force of their thoughts.

Maybe I shouldn't have baited them.

**Flashback~**

"Yeah actually there is. I'm here to talk to your Leader, Pein." I said standing straight.

"How do you know of our Leader?" Sasori growled from inside Hiroku

"You're kidding right?" I pointed to my headband. "I'm fate, psychic, and all that other stuff." They looked at each other. I never got that sharing looks things that ninja do. I mean seriously! Kana and I have known each other for years and we still can't do that telepathic mind reading thing. (Of course it did get better once she actually could read my mind). "I'm just asking but are you two partners?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, un." Deidera said. I nodded.

"So you guys are dating?"

"WHAT(UN)!?" I held up my hands.

"It's okay I'm fine with that. I know Kisame and I accept him for his pedophilic ways towards innocent blond boys." I looked at Deidera. "I just wondered if he'd already gotten to Deidera." They stared at me.

"... I'm going to kill her, yeah." Deidera growled pulling out a small bird.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked. "I know Leader would be mad since he sent you here to bring me back alive."

"He'll get over the disappointment." Sasori snapped. His metal tail came out. "I think you'd make a good puppet if I sewed your mouth closed." I frowned.

"If my mouth was closed how do you expect to have poison shoot from my mouth? And besides it's not like I went into graphic details here."

"Insinuating I'd be dating the brat is graphic enough." Sasori hissed. I dodged the metal tail as it hit the ground where I'd been standing. I briefly wondered why I dodged when I could've just used a shield.

"If it makes you feel better, you'd be a good seme." I said earnestly.

"WHAT, UN!" Deidera yelled. Deidera looked pale and very horrified at the thought. In fact he moved far away from Sasori after I said that.

"I'm going to kill you now." Sasori growled. His tail arched high before striking again. This time it bounced off my shield.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." I said smiling. Deidera activated his birds. They flew right towards me. "Ooh, pretty." I said imitating Yuuki. The bombs bounced harmlessly off my shield before exploding. The ground outside my shield was burned to a crisp. I let them go at it for a while as I just stood there in my bubble safe and sound.

Oh well, they'd learn. Eventually.

~Ten minutes later~

"What the f***, yeah?" Deidera yelled. I was sitting down just watching them, gathering information. Deidera was panting as Sasori just stood there watching me. I have to admit getting them angry was fun. I prayed to Kami for thanks for my shield.

"You done yet, or do you want to go another ten minutes?" I asked stretching my legs. "Personally I could do this all day and all night."

"How are you not using any chakra?" Sasori asked. I got back up since Deidera had chosen to just glare at me.

"I don't use chakra. There's too many complications and its very taxing stuff." I explained patiently. "So are we going to see Pein or do you want to continue another round of trying to hit me?"

**End flashback~**

I mentally sighed again as the Killer Intent grew. I had a feeling these two were going to take a while to forgive me.

We approached a random tree that didn't look any different than what I'd been seeing for the past few hours as we walked, but I guess that was the point. Sasori did a handsign I looked away out of courtesy. It really didn't make a difference since I could still see myself doing those same handsigns but people liked it when you gave them false security.

Besides I think if I had looked Sasori would have found a reason to kill me over that. (He's an immortal puppet he could probably find a reason to kill me for just breathing).

I looked back at the tree when the earth rumbled. The tree split down the middle and opened to reveal a dark hole underneath/inside it.

"Never woulda thought of that." I muttered. Sasori jumped down the black hole first.

"Get in, un." Deidera said glaring at me. I shrugged walking closer.

"How do I know you two won't kill me?" I asked standing at the edge.

"We won't." Deidera growled. "Now get in, un." I couldn't help but smirk.

"That what you say to Sasori?" I jumped in before he could hit me. I landed in a crouch waiting for Sasori to hit or poison me but nothing happened so I carefully glanced around. The tunnel we were in wasn't dark nor bright, it was just lit enough so you didn't run into a wall. I moved to the side as Deidera landed beside me, looking like he could kill me if he stared hard enough.

"Brat, quit staring at her. It'll only encourage her." I smiled.

"Not that you need any help with encouragement huh, Sori-danna?" He narrowed his eyes at me but I just looked down the tunnel. "Lead the way down the path to hell?" I asked innocently.

"If Leader doesn't kill her I will." Deidera muttered as he led the way down the tunnel. We went down a lot of confusing tunnels for a long amount of time. I'm not sure how the hell they even knew where they were going but I chalked it up to the fact that they were here a lot. Freaking ninja's could find their way through anything. (I should've asked Lady Izayoi for that power.) Before I could open my mouth to say something else perverted the tunnel ended rather abruptly. We were in a big room that looked like a common room setting with couches and tables scattered around. I could see an open doorway across from where I stood that led to a kitchen.

I was guessing that the tunnel we'd come from connected with the rest of the base. Thought I wondered if it was all used.

The ceiling was very high but that could have been because of the three stories of balconies. A metal staircase and walkway led up from the current first floor we were standing on to the balconies that I assumed led to the bedrooms of the Akatsuki. There were five doors on the second and third level while the fourth had a metal door that I assumed was the front door since it pretty much had it's own spiraling staircase.

My attention was brought back to the living room. Sitting at one of the couches was Itachi and Kisame. (Itachi… Itachi… Itachi…) Ugh would someone please shut that annoying voice up? It was getting on my nerves.

"Hey Kisame, Uchiha! wanna take this chick to Leader-sama for us, un?" I could see Deidera was anxious to have me gone and away from him. Kisame and Itachi looked up at me.

"Hi Kisa, Sexy." I greeted.

"Hn." Itachi grunted going back to his book.

"Oh it's you." Kisame grinned. "I was worried it was one of your sisters."

"Nah, Yuuki's scared of pedophiles and Kana has a tendency to fall for bastards. Which would probably include all of you." Kisame chuckled and stood up.

"I'll take her. I like this girl." Kisame grinned. I snickered as Deidera gave us weird looks and Sasori just walked off to the metal stairs.

"What did you do to Deidera and Sasori? They're even more hostile than usual." Kisame whispered.

"I don't think they like me teasing them." I grinned as Kisa led me through a doorway I hadn't seen. How many doors did they have around here? "Bye Uke-chan, Sori-danna." I waved. "Don't break any furniture." I ran through the doorway as Deidera and Sasori froze from going to their respective rooms.

"If Leader doesn't kill you for trespassing they will." Kisame laughed.

"I know, but I couldn't help it."

"Why did you come all this way? I'm assuming it wasn't to see me." Kisame said. I smiled briefly before thinking.

"It's… complicated. I just need to talk to Pein about something. If he lets me stay then I'll be glad for that since I'll just roam over the Nations by myself for the next few years if he says no." Kisame nodded.

"See something?"

"When do I not see something?" I asked. "Bringing change is in my nature." We rounded a corner to see Hidan and Kakuzu arguing about money.

"-money. It's a sin and affront to Jashin-sama." Hidan was saying.

"You don't even know what affront means idiot." Kakuzu snapped. I cocked my head to the side as Hidan growled.

"I know enough to not f****** mess with piece of s*** paper with f****** color and numbers on it. Why the hell would you aloow that s*** to rule your life anyways? It's just paper." Hidan spotted Kisame and I. "Who the f*** is this b****?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Unmei?" Kakuzu asked. I looked at Kakuzu. I knew he was an ex-samurai and a killer but I couldn't help but feel respect well up in me. I bowed slightly.

"Hello Kakuzu. Hidan. Nice to meet you." I never looked away from Kakuzu's face as he assessed me.

"The f*** is she doing here?" Hidan asked glaring at me. I flicked my eyes to him before looking back at Kakuzu.

"Messing with Uke-chan and Sori-danna." Hidan frowned. Kakuzu grunted as Kisame answered for me.

"She's here to see Pein-sama."

"Let's go Hidan, wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting." Kakuzu dragged Hidan away who was still trying to figure out who the heck Uke-chan was. I watched them leave before looking up at Kisame.

"I will never say this again, but Kakuzu creeps me out." Kisame laughed.

"They should, they're the Zombie Combo." I smiled slightly as we continued walking.

Kisame stopped at a plain wooden door and knocked.

"Come in." Kisame motioned me forward. I gave him a dry glare as I opened the door. Kisame closed the door behind me like I knew he would. Inside was an office type setting with three book shelves full of books and a desk in the center. Behind the desk was Pein who stared back at me.

I could see Konan leaning against the wall folding origami with her hands as her eyes stared at me.

"Unmei." I nodded.

"Hello Pein." I couldn't see anyone else in the room so I took advantage of that to put a shield over us. Pein frowned as he felt my shield. "I believe our meeting would go better if no one was spying on us." I said tiredly.

"And why would we be having a meeting?" Pein asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I know some things that you would like to know. Especially concerning the future of Akatsuki and of you and Konan." Pein stilled at Konan's name. His eyes flicked to her before looking at me.

"Fine, you have five minutes."

"Oh trust me Pein; this will take a little more than five minutes." I said running a hand through my hair. "The reason I saved your little village from the bandits was so I could get your attention to talk to you." I explained, knowing he was questioning that. He nodded. "Pein, you know about Tobi, don't you?" I asked politely.

"And what of it?" Pein asked narrowing his eyes.

"What if I told you Tobi wasn't who he said he was, nor was he the person he claimed to be but someone else, someone in league with Madara to bring back the Juubi, with Akatsuki's help, to destroy the world?" I waited patiently while his brain connected the dots between what the hell that had to do with Konan's death.

"I would ask you to explain." Pein said. I nodded.

"I thought you'd say that. I'm not going to tell you who Tobi really is because that's not relevant to you right now. I will tell you that if you continue to take orders from Tobi, Akatsuki will fall, you will die and so will Konan."

"And why would he do that?" Pein asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You have the Rikudo Sennin's own dojutsu, the Rennigan. And Tobi needs it. Since this whole plan Tobi has for you will probably end with your death and Konan would be the only person you'd trust to keep the Rinnegan safe I can safely say that Konan will join you very shortly in the afterlife. Unless I help you change that of course."

"... Why have you come all this way to tell me this? What's in it for you?" Pein asked harshly. I just looked at him before saying one word.

"Family. I've seen myself come here already and I know that I will be staying with the Akatsuki for two and a half years. During that time I become close to you all. To lose you all after that would probably drive me insane."

"And if I choose to have you leave or if I kill you now?" Such hostility. I guess I couldn't blame him though.

"You can ask me to leave but then you won't know what exactly will happen. Tobi will find me and make me work for him instead. I can help you Pein, all I ask is that I stay. If you kill me my sisters will come and destroy Ame or Kami-sama will." I shrugged. "Either way it's not good for you."

"You're lying." Pein glared at me.

"You're willing to make the world suffer because Yahiko died years ago. You know what grief and loss does to a person." Pein and Konan had stiffened when I'd said Yahiko's name. Pein was now shaking as I stared at him. "Let me help you Nagato. That's all I want, in return I'll tell you the future I see. And if you want I'll even lie to Tobi when he asks the same of me. You would have an advantage over him that he does not." I stared at him as he thought about it. "What more do you have to lose?" I asked softly.

Silence.

"… Fine." I watched as Pein conceded to my wish. "You will stay with Akatsuki and help in any way I deem fit. Should you fail I will kill you." I nodded.

"That's fine with me." I inclined my head. "I hope you don't mind but I don't like bowing, I might get stuck and my back might break." Konan smiled a tiny smile and Pein waved his hand.

"Go, Kisame will show you to a room. Report back here in one hour." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I turned around.

"Unmei," I stopped. "If you wish to help me then I suggest you try not to make a nuisance of yourself. You may be a child but I expect you to act as a shinobi should."

"Understood." I said. "Just so you know, I'm planning on having you double-cross Tobi." I smiled slightly before taking down my shield and opening the door.

Kisame was leaning against the wall. When I closed the door to Pein's office he spoke.

"From the smile I'm guessing things went according to plan?"

"Exactly." I smiled.

"Then I suppose I'd better show you to a room." Kisame sighed like it was such a chore as e pushed off from the wall.

"If it makes you feel any better I think your blue coloring and gills are awesome." I said sincerely. Kisame chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you kid." I smiled in return as my brain started to work. I'd have two years to make sure things went on course with the plan Kami-sama had laid out. All I had to do was make sure Pein co-operated and that Akatsuki was out of Tobi's control. At the same time I'd have to prove my worth to Tobi by telling him exactly where the Jinchuuriki were.

Well excluding Naruto, of course.

I mentally sighed as Kisame opened a random door. Sometimes I really wished this job was easier. I wonder if I'll be getting a good vacation after this.

**End**

* * *

**GM NASAI: And there it is. The last chapter.**

**A/N-Y: Are we doing a sequel or not? That's what I want to know!**

**A/N-S: What was the point in writing this and ending it like that if you weren't going to make a sequel?**

**GM NASAI: Truthfully I was just writing down an idea when this story happened.**

**A/N-K: Well now you have the obligation of finishing this story. It's what your readers expect and what we expect. Plus it helps deal with reality doesn't it?**

**A/N-Y: Give everyone a reason to keep returning to FanFiction woman!**

**A/N-S: You know they won't shut up about this until you actually do something and give in. Yuuki's already charged up her cattle prod.**

**A/N-Y: Yes I have!**

**GM NASAI: Fine! I'll write a damn sequel. But I can guarantee that you probably won't like what my evil mind is already planning.**

**A/N-K: You've already written a sequel haven't you?**

**GM NASAI: Eh, parts of it yeah.**

**A/N-Y: Then what the hell are you waiting for woman?**

**A/N-S: I think what she means is when are you going to post the sequel?**

**GM NASAI: Maa, probably on Monday... or Friday. Depends on what I have going this week.**

**A/N-All: MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY!**

**GM NASAI: {Waves hand to shut them up} Fine. I'll post the sequel up on Monday you bleeding, screeching, harpies! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers for encouraging me with this story. I probably would have given up about halfway. {Not really} Hasta la proxima mis pretties!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sequel

The sequel to Changing What Was is now up!

I might have had to get my head reexamined but I can say that I'm back with the story!


End file.
